


Led into temptation

by Whydidtheydothis



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunning Plans, Eye Contact, Family Party, Fluff, Happy Ending, Homophobia, Kissing, M/M, Making Up, Non-Consensual Kissing, Office Romance, Slow Burn, Snuggling, Swearing, alfred has a past, alfred is having none of this sleep malarky, alfreds dad is mean, and a lot of it at that, but gets injured, chocolate eclairs, drummond is heroic, edward needs to sleep, for godsake dont get drunk and google, generally them being lovely, implied sex, implied shower shenanigans, lustful thoughts, more lust, office boredom, poor edward's brain, pub chats, stationery cupboard shenanigans, waking up together, work distraction, work is going very wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-01-31 20:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 25,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12689919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whydidtheydothis/pseuds/Whydidtheydothis
Summary: Alfred Paget is Director of Marketing & PR at Buckingham Consulting an until recently family owned company whose Managing Director is Victoria Saxe Coburg. It's always been a really happy and fun place to work but now the notorious self made businessman Sir Robert Peel has brought 50% of the company. Peel brings in his executive assistant Edward Drummond with a brief to make changes especially at the top, changes which will not be popular.How will Alfred and Edward handle their growing attraction for each other in the office especially when Edward's work for Sir Robert may threaten everyone Alfred cares about at Buckingham Consulting? and how will Edward balance his ambition with his feelings for Alfred?





	1. After the party

**Author's Note:**

> soooooo this is the start of the AU fic I said I would write which I swore I wouldn't do straightaway but I kind of have....
> 
> there will be more fun and silliness and much less angst than in Back to London but no doubt there will be some later because love always needs obstacles to overcome :) plus i plan to use as many office romance cliches as possible plus nods to the corporate hell of death by powerpoint, away days and endless meetings as well as to the TV series
> 
> I will be introducing other characters later and of course as its them there will be some smut but clearly signposted so you can avoid if not your thing :)

Alfred Paget Director of Marketing & PR at Buckingham Consulting lay his head down on the coolness of the desk. That was nice, he thought if he could just stay here, he could get through the day.

“Morning!” bellowed Ernst leaning against the door “someone feeling a bit fragile?”

“Go away” said Alfred his voice muffled by his refusal to turn his head from the desk because that just might set his hangover off again

“Quite a night last night” grinned Ernst who irritatingly could drink for Britain and _never_ get a hangover “always knew Will Melbourne would have the most epic leaving party”

Alfred risked turning his head to look at Ernst “did I do anything I shouldn’t have?” Alfred was a notorious lightweight when it came to alcohol. Normally his PA, Mina was on hand to safeguard him from one too many glasses of champagne but she’d had a family crisis and had to leave unexpectedly early leaving Alfred free reign with the alcohol.

“Weeellllll” said Ernst “it depends whether you consider dancing shirtless on tables a thing you shouldn’t do. Oh! And you did announce to Albert that if he ever gets fed up with Victoria and fancies a try on the boy side, you’d be there to help. I don’t think he’ll be taking you up on that somehow”

“Oh god” Alfred closed his eyes, why did he never learn he couldn’t hold his drink?

“Relax” said Ernst “everyone else was drunk too, there’s no way anyone would remember”

“I can’t believe you told Albert he could have a try on the boy side with you Alfred” said Harriet joining Ernst in the doorway

“No one would remember eh?” said Alfred wincing as another pain stabbed through his head

 Ernst grinned, “Your problem is you just need a boyfriend”

“I don’t need a boyfriend” said Alfred especially after the last one he added silently turning his face back into the desk “I need a coffee, some water, a bacon sandwich and 24 hours sleep”

“well I can do the first three but you’ll just have to manage to get through the day” said Mina bustling cheerfully into the office “here” she plonked  a bag down next to Alfred’s head from which the smell of bacon rose “I just knew this would happen because I wasn’t there”

Alfred reached out for the bag “marry me Mina” he said “you’re the only one who can look after me”

She laughed “I’m not marrying you Alfred, one because you prefer boys which means we’d never have sex and two I’m already married to your brother”

“Oh yes…..damn”

“Oh fff……hell!!!!” Ernst looked up from his iphone where he’d been checking his emails “bloody Peel is coming in today!!!”

“What? No!” said Harriet “we were told he wouldn’t be here till next week”

“Yeah well looks like he’s changed his mind”

“Oh bloody hell! What time?” said Harriet

“11am”

“That’s in 1 ½ hours!!!!”

“I know. Quick we better get everyone organised…...and Mina, get that bacon sandwich and coffee down him before he falls asleep”

 

In her office Victoria sat behind her desk turning a pen over and over in her hands. It was just typical of Peel trying to assert his authority that he would decide he would come in today rather than wait until next week as they had agreed. Buckingham Consulting was a family firm but her uncle’s had nearly bankrupted the business meaning they’d had to have issue shares. Will Melbourne a family friend had brought a 50% stake and they had worked together wonderfully bringing the business back from the brink. However, Will had retired and sold his shares which had unfortunately been brought by Sir Robert Peel of Peel Industries, the notorious self made businessman. When they’d met for dinner to discuss the future he had patronised her over her age and her sex, talking mostly to Albert until she wanted to scream that actually he only owned shares because he was married to her and not the other way around.

They’d agreed that Sir Robert would come into the offices the following week to meet the senior management team but then this morning he’d sent a rather peremptory email announcing that he and his executive assistant Edward Drummond would be coming over later that morning to meet them

“Important to get going as soon as possible” he’d said

She’d thought about saying he couldn’t come but Alfred had persuaded her it was better to let him come over

“Pick your battles Toria” he said “not everything must be a fight”

Well maybe she would see about that!

 

In the car, Sir Robert was rapidly signing documents handed to him by Drummond. He knew Victoria was very unhappy about his coming over but as far as he was concerned the sooner she learnt it was no longer just her company the better. He had to admit grudgingly that Victoria, Albert and Will Melbourne had turned the business around but it was nowhere near achieving its full potential. In particular he had his doubts about her senior management team. He turned to his assistant

“Drummond I want to see the HR files for all the senior management team, the projected cash flow for the next 3 years and the strategic business plan”

“Yes Sir Robert” replied Drummond. He’d joined Sir Robert almost straight out of university and every day brought new and exciting challenges. He couldn’t wait to see what this piece of work would bring

 

“Here, more coffee” Mina handed Alfred another espresso

“No more please” begged Alfred “I might start bouncing off the walls, I won’t sleep for days!”

“Drink it! You can’t front up to a meeting with Sir Robert Peel without all your brain in gear”

“Fine fine, give it here”

Clutching his coffee he headed to the Board room where the rest of the senior management Team or SMT as they were called were assembled. Victoria was there as Managing Director, Albert as Finance Director,  Harriet as Director of HR, Ernst Director of Strategy and Alfred as Director of marketing and PR.  

To say Alfred was unhappy about Sir Robert buying into the company was an understatement. Peel was notorious for micro managing and penny pinching both things Alfred couldn’t bear. He just knew that they would not see eye to eye on anything.

Victoria stood up “as you know Sir Robert Peel has brought a 50% stake in Buckingham Consulting. This represents a great opportunity for the company and I am sure we will all learn a lot from Sir Robert”. she was very good thought Alfred, she almost sounded as if she believed it! As if on cue, the door opened and Sir Robert himself arrived. He took his seat nodding regally around the room along with his assistant Edward Drummond who had had his head focused on his blackberry. Putting it away he looked up sweeping his yes round the table to get the measure of what they were dealing with besides Victoria and Albert. A rather beautiful serious looking dark haired woman who must be Harriet Sutherland and then two men, an extremely handsome man who looked to be about mid 30s with dark hair and a moustache and _oh_ his gaze widened as he rested his eyes on the other man. He was as fair as everyone else was dark with sleepy cornflower blue eyes and the most perfect skin he’d ever seen on a man. Alfred who was talking with Harriet felt he was being looked at and switched his gaze to see Peel’s assistant looking at him. He was almost _offensively_ handsome with his thick dark hair, chiselled features and soft brown eyes.

For a moment their eyes locked and then Drummond looked away as Peel stood up to address the Board, his heart was beating strangely fast. He risked another glance at the blonde haired man just as _he_ looked over at Drummond and gave him a small smile. Suddenly, Drummond thought, this new job seemed less like the Lion’s Den he had thought it might be.


	2. the finance meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred is ruining Edward's concentration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so after the scene setting of the first chapter, we get down to the looking and the wanting and the lust inducing behaviours :D

It was thought Alfred a sign of Peels new regime that the finance meeting everyone’s least favourite meeting (except Albert’s) had been moved from a Tuesday morning when everyone had had Monday to get into things to a Friday afternoon when everyone just wanted the long week to end and go to the pub.

He hadn’t seen Drummond since the Board meeting 2 days previously where the glance and smile they’d shared had turned out to be the highlight of the meeting. After a perfunctory speech to say how much he was looking forward to working with them, Sir Robert proceeded to demolish their existing business strategy, a fact which had the usually laid back Ernst who had spent months working on it, incandescent with rage. He also announced that Drummond was going to be beginning a fact finding mission to explore ways of improving efficiency and that there would be a rebranding exercise. Even worse than all of these, there was to be a team building away day the following month.

He still really couldn’t understand why he had smiled at Drummond. I mean the man was ridiculously handsome and Alfred was generally a smiley person, but he was also Peel’s assistant, and after hearing what Peel had outlined, there was no way they could ever be on the same side; and yet despite never having met him before in his life, it was as if he had _known_ him. He looked at him and his brain had said it’s _you_. It was really really strange. The oddest thing was that he was sure Drummond had felt it too.

He sighed and stared at the spreadsheet on his laptop

“Sorry I’m late” Alfred looked up to see Drummond entering the room, a folder of papers under one arm and a tablet under the other. He slid into the seat next to Alfred and attempted to put both down but the folder slid onto the floor scattering papers everywhere

Drummond swore under his breath and dropped to his knees to pick them up, Alfred bent down to help him, leaning over to grab some on the floor next to him. He turned his head to hand them over just as Drummond knelt up to put the ones he’d collected onto the table. Drummonds face was inches from his own, their noses almost touching. Alfred swallowed as their eyes met and his heart literally skipped a beat. Drummond blinked at him looking just as dazed himself and then recovered

“Thanks, sorry for being so clumsy”

“Its fine” said Alfred handing him the papers, and almost jumping from the feeling as his fingers lightly grazed Drummonds. 

Albert coughed loudly “can we get on please, now if you look at page 34”

Drummond’s heart was racing, he’d heard about two people having a connection, of a feeling of electricity but to be honest he’d thought it was nonsense, something that writers put into songs and books not something that _actually_ happened. But then he’d looked into Alfred’s eyes, felt the lightest touch of his hand and BAM! It was like 1000 volts through his body.

Albert was talking about turnover v profit and normally Drummond would have been interested, generally he liked figures but sat next to Alfred he just couldn’t concentrate. He flicked his eyes sideways at Alfred’s profile, his eye lashes were ridiculously long, Ernst cracked a joke and Alfred wrinkled his nose as he smiled leaving Drummond with a sudden urge to reach over and stroke it.

‘For god sake’ he admonished himself ‘get a grip’

Eventually Albert finished and Victoria called for a break

“10 minutes and then Edward has something to present to us”

Mina came in with more coffee and “because it’s Friday, cake!”

“I love you Mina” said Ernst falling hungrily on a chocolate brownie “if septimus is ever mean to you, run away with me”

Mina rolled her eyes at him and grinned “you’ll be top of the list” she said even though he knew as did everyone that the person he really wanted to run away with was Harriet

“Shall we make a start again?” said Victoria “Edward over to you”

“Thank you” he said getting up and walking to the front of the room to face the table. He knew it was really important to get this right, the presentation outlined the profit and growth he and Sir Robert believed was possible but only if they became more efficient. He knew some of the things he was suggesting would be unpopular and bringing everyone along with him would be key

He clicked on the first slide and began

Watching him Alfred was wondering where the safest place to look was. He’d tried looking at Drummonds face but that just induced heart racing blushing especially if Drummond caught his eyes, then he tried looking lower down but quickly abandoned that as Drummond’s possessed a pretty perfect body to go with his pretty perfect face so that was no good. Looking away seemed rude so what to do? He decided that cake would help and leaned over to nab a chocolate éclair from the plate

It was all going rather well thought Drummond, the efficiencies he’d suggested were not too devastating (he didn’t say these were only the early stage ones) and one or two ideas had received positive nods. He was feeling on top of his game and then he made the mistake of looking at Alfred. He’d avoided doing so up till now because he needed to concentrate but he just couldn’t help himself, he wanted to see what Alfred’s reaction was. 

Alfred was busy licking the chocolate off the top of his éclair and Drummond’s brain just stopped sending words to his mouth. He should not  lick chocolate off anything like that thought Drummond (well except him obviously)  he took a quick look at everyone else to see if they were as dumb struck as him bit it seemed their brains could process what Alfred was doing quite easily, so just him then. He realised everyone was looking at him expectantly and he coughed

“sorry” he said “as I was saying, if we cut back…” and then he made a small choked noise as Alfred bit into the éclair and flicked his tongue into the cream that was oozing out

“Are you alright Edward?” asked Victoria looking puzzled “would you like 5 minutes?”

No I would not like 5 minutes screamed Drummonds brain, I would like you all to bugger off so I can snog the living daylight out of Alfred over the table

“Err yes I just need to check something”

He walked out of the room with as much dignity as he could manage and then as soon as out of sight he fled into the bathroom

This _cannot_ be happening to me he thought


	3. In the pub after work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the pub, Drummond discovers that Alfred hasn't always had happy relationships

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooo as Drummond will not be engaged in this story (neither will he die just to be clear!) I decided to throw in something about Alfreds past and a mysterious french ex bf

“Well that was weird” said Ernst when they got into the pub

Drummond had reappeared to finish his presentation which he’d done by resolutely not looking at Alfred. As soon as it was done, he’d mumbled an excuse and vanished leaving a room full of puzzled people

“I don’t know what came over him” said Victoria frowning “Alfred did you pull a face at him or something? It only seemed to be when he looked at you that he lost it”

“I didn’t do anything” shrugged Alfred “I was too busy with cake” and avoiding looking at Drummond he added mentally

“Perhaps he has an éclair fetish” laughed Ernst “drink?”

“Just orange juice for me please” said Victoria

“Oh my god are you pregnant again?” said Harriet excitedly

She nodded not looking it had to be said 100% thrilled, Albert on the other hand was beaming

“It’s not the ideal time” she said “what with Peel coming on board but….” She shrugged “it is what it is”

“We should have invited Drummond to come with us” said Harriet “that would have been the nice thing to do”

“He was out the door too fast” said Ernst “besides wouldn’t that be fraternising with the enemy?”

“Is he the enemy” said Alfred “isn’t he just doing his job?”

Everyone looked at him frowning

“What? I’m just saying he’s doing as he’s told, the same as we all have too, well except you Victoria”

“He is only obeyink orders you mean?’” said Ernst in a terrible German accent

“Well yes” said Alfred wondering why he was defending Drummond

“Well maybe but....” he broke off as the pub door opened and Drummond came in, he caught sight of them all round the table, his face dropped a little and he turned to leave

“Drummond” called Ernst “come and join us”, he didn’t really want him there but Harriet had said it was the nice thing to do and if Harriet wanted it, Ernst would do it.

Drummond’s face lit up with a smile and he came over

“Thanks” he said “I just really needed a drink, I didn’t realise this was where you all came”

Ernst moved up next to Harriet and made room for Drummond next to Albert opposite Alfred

“Cheers” he said raising his glass

 

 

2 drinks later everyone agreed that Drummond really was quite a decent bloke when you got to know him. The only one who wasn’t happy he was there was Alfred.  He was finding his feelings about Drummond hard to quantify. How was it that it felt he’d known him forever when they’d never met and he knew nothing about him? What he wanted was some space to process it all, but instead Drummond was sat opposite him, laughing, smiling and looking adorably rumpled with his tie loosened and jacket off. Alfred find himself irrationally focused on whether Drummond would take the tie off completely and how much _if_   he did, he would want to kiss his neck or not....

“So is there a Mrs. Drummond” waiting at home asked Harriet, Alfred waited on tenterhooks though he was pretty sure he knew the answer to that one

Drummond laughed and shook his head “no”

“What about a Mr. Drummond?” Grinned Ernst

Drummond just smiled, took another sip of his drink and didn’t reply

“What about all of you?” he asked

“Well Victoria and Albert are disgustingly happy together as you can see” said Harriet, “Ernst is, how can I put this nicely Ernst? A bit of a sl….”

“I’m between women” interrupted Ernst

“Ernst is always between women” said Albert “sometimes 2 of them at the same time”

Ernst threw a crisp at him “how dare you ruin my reputation”

“There's nothing left of it to ruin” laughed Albert

“I’m married with children” said Harriet looking down “they’re away at Boarding school”

There was a pause, everyone knew how much Harriet missed her children but her husband had insisted they went ‘never did me any harm’ he’d said. It was just one of the many reasons she was unhappy with him

“So what about you Alfred?” said Drummond quietly trying to get Alfred to catch his eye

“Oh god don’t even go there with Alfred’s love life” said Ernst tactlessly “what was that French blokes name? Antoine?

“Ernst!” Harriet kicked him under the table

“What? I was just saying”

“Well don’t!” she looked at him meaningfully

“I have to go” said Alfred abruptly; he downed his drink, gathered up his jacket and walked out

“Oh well done!” said Albert “Ernst you know Antoine broke his heart, why did you have to say anything?”

Ernst looked abashed “I know, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said anything, I’ll go after him” and he ran out the pub

 

 

There was an awkward  silence “what happened?” asked Drummond, he knew he was being nosy but the thought of Alfred having his heart broken made him feel strangely deeply sad given he barely knew him.

“It was over 2 years ago” said Harriet to Victoria and Albert who nodded “he’d been dating Antoine for about 18 months”

“He was his first proper boyfriend. It was hard for him, his father is a bit old school, doesn’t approve of Alfred. He joined the army to please his father, made lieutenant in the Royal Horse Guards but it made no difference. Anyway yeah, he met Antoine and well we never liked him did we?”

Victoria and Albert shook their heads vehemently

“He was so arrogant” said Victoria “I mean really appallingly so. And selfish. And inconsiderate”

“What did Alfred see in him then?” said Drummond puzzled

“He was very confident” said Albert “good looking and he doesn’t care what people think. Alfred worries about that and Antoine was the first person who was like ‘sod other people, be who you are’”

“Anyway, one day Alfred came home from work to find Antoine packing. Said he’d been offered a job back in France and he hadn’t said anything to Alfred because he didn’t want to upset him and that he’d be back in a few months”

“What? He was just going to go without saying anything?”

All three of them nodded “yes” said Victoria “if Alfred hadn’t arrived home early, there would have just been a note on the table”

“It was awful” said Harriet “Alfred was devastated, it took months before he got his confidence back”

“I take it he didn’t come back in a few months then?” asked Drummond

“No” said Harriet “and if he came back now, well there’s a looong list of people who would want to have word with him!”

Drummond stared into his glass. He was irrationally angry with this Antoine not only for having broken Alfred’s heart but because he was stupid enough to have had Alfred and let him go _‘who would be stupid enough to do that?’_ he thought

 

“Alfred, Alfred, wait” Ernst came running up behind Alfred who didn’t slow down “wait! Look I’m sorry OK, I shouldn’t have said anything”

“No you shouldn’t” said Alfred, the whole thing with Antonie had been awful and he didn’t like to be reminded of it but he really _really_ didn’t want Drummond to know what an idiot he’d been and think he was some kind of tragic loser.

“It’s just, come on! It was over 2 years ago. You can’t be single forever just because of him. You should be with someone. You deserve someone who’ll be nice to you”

Alfred stopped “do I?” he said

“of _course_ you do” said Ernst puzzled

“Yeah well Antoine said….” He stopped, he didn’t like to think of what Antoine said

“What? What did he say?” said Ernst running his hands through his hair, this was turning out to be a much more difficult conversation than he expected

Alfred hesitated, _should he tell him?_ No he didn’t want anyone to know; Emma knew but that was all and she was on sabbatical

“Nothing” he said “it doesn’t matter, go back to the others. I’ll see you Monday” and slinging his jacket over his shoulder, he walked off

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Cultural Improvement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drummond gives himself a stern talking too about Alfred but finds himself working with him as Buckingham Consulting have been commissioned to put on an event about science and the arts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the next one will semi parallel "green eyed monster"
> 
> I always wanted to know what happened when Alfred and Drummond worked together to pick the guests for the soiree
> 
> and yes the image of them both in dinner jackets (tuxedos) depending on where you are from is completely & entirely gratuitous but I mean come on! who wouldn't want to see that???
> 
> Also I hope oceans_and_lovers doesnt mind me borrowing the Palace Cafe as the haunt of the Buckingham Consulting staff

Over the weekend, Drummond had given himself a stern talking too. He was a professional and he simply could not start to fall for people at work no matter how pretty their eyes were or how erotic he found them eating a chocolate éclair (for a god sake get a _grip_ Drummond he told himself again).  He was very sorry that Alfred had had his heart broken by this Antoine but that was no reason to think that _he_ was the one who could mend it. This connection thing didn’t exist outside of his head; it had probably been low blood sugar or something. He needed to pull himself together and get back into his normal routine. These strange feelings he was having would pass; all he needed to do was bury himself in work and all would be fine.

Today there was a meeting to discuss the latest event Buckingham Consulting had been commissioned to deliver; an evening soiree to bring together key people in science and the arts. He knew Sir Robert was planning to be there to see firsthand how things were done along with Victoria and Albert…and Alfred. It was no problem that Alfred would be there decided Drummond; it was in fact the perfect opportunity to demonstrate to himself just how much last week had been an aberration and how he was now totally on top of everything!

When he arrived at the meeting room, Victoria and Albert were already there along with Sir Robert. He told himself the little droop he felt in his stomach was in no way related to the fact that Alfred was not there after all.  It wasn’t as if he’d been looking forward to seeing him or anything. He put on his best “I’m a serious person at work” face and tried to concentrate but his mind wandered as to exactly where Alfred was as Sir Robert and Albert excitedly discussed the importance of science to the future of the country.  He could see Victoria was looking a little bored and then his heart did an unexpected thump as the door opened and Alfred came in

“Sorry” he said “tube delays”

He sat down, flashing everyone a quick smile

“Ah Alfred” said Victoria “you’ve arrived just in time. We were just discussing the importance of ensuring the arts are given equal weight to science at the soiree”

“Well I do have some ideas” said Alfred reaching for his tablet

Unfortunately for Drummond his ability to concentrate wasn’t improved by Alfred actually being in the room. Well, that was not strictly true, he had an amazing ability to concentrate on things like Alfred’s hands, his eyes (really where did he get off having eyes like that) and his lips especially when he absentmindedly put his pen in his mouth while thinking.

To him the entire meeting was white noise until he found himself being addressed directly by Victoria

“And so if you will work with Alfred on the guest list that really would be helpful. We’ve already made a good start I think”

“Absolutely” said Drummond wondering exactly how he was going to contribute as his notes from the meeting consisted of random scribbles, drawings of cats and his mental notes consisted of a picture of Alfred sucking his pen. Bugger.

As they left the room, Sir Robert drew him aside

“I see you keeping a close eye on that one” he gestured with his head towards Alfred “good good. I’m not sure about him at all. PR, Marketing – always spending money and saying that you can’t quantify the outcome in terms of finance, that it’s all about building influence and awareness as they fritter away another couple of thousand. Stick closely to him. I want to know exactly how much money gets wasted on this soiree”

Drummond nodded but inside his heart sank. He knew Sir Robert when he was in this mood. He was preparing the warpath he was going to be on and it wasn’t going to be pretty. Even worse, the talking too he’d given himself at the weekend, had failed utterly at the first sight of Alfred. Goodbye professionalism, hello dribbling idiot he thought, or more accurately hello Alfred, goodbye promising career!

 

Alfred went back to his office passing by Mina’s desk

“Mina, can you set up a meeting with Drummond for me please?”

“Certainly, when for” she said flicking into the online diary

“Oh ASAP, it’s to discuss the soiree. He’s helping with the guest list”

“Ok no problem. Do you need a meeting room?”

“No it’s just the two of us; we’ll go out and have a coffee

“Ok”

“Thanks”

Back at his desk, Alfred wondered why he’d said they would go for a coffee to discuss the guest list. No reason to do that, plenty of meeting rooms and the internal coffee machine wasn’t _that_ bad – well at least, you got used to it anyway. He just felt he wanted to see Drummond on his own away from the office. He’d been aware of Drummond looking at him and god he’d wanted to look back, but he felt if he did he might not be able to stop looking. The man was just ludicrously handsome plus he was smart (Sir Robert didn’t employ fools) and he seemed a nice person to boot.

Mina stuck her head round the door,

“I've booked you in at 3pm today”

“Great”

 

Someone had definitely wound the clocks back decided Drummond as he looked at the clock for the third time in what felt like an hour only to see it had barely advanced 10 minutes.  Not that he was especially focused on it being 3pm, not he, not when he had these terribly exciting 3 year cash flow forecast spreadsheets to look at. He was stuck hot desking at a bank of desks and people behind him which meant that he couldn’t even look Alfred up on line, for research purposes of course and not in any way to see what he could find out about him and this Antoine

In his office, Alfred was going over the guest lists from previous events they had put on because it seemed to be the only thing he could do which he didn’t need to use his brain for. Emails kept pinging into his inbox but he ignored them.  He just kept thinking about those _looks_ Drummond was giving him. He sighed; he knew it was really important that he didn’t mess up this soiree; he knew Sir Robert would be all over them like a rash if it didn’t come off, he should be focused on it but all he could think about were melting brown eyes and an impossibly perfect profile.  ‘Come on Alfred’ he told himself crossly ‘pull yourself together, he’s not _that_ handsome’

An hour later sat opposite Drummond in the Palace café, he revised his views, Drummond really _was_ that handsome.

“Is this where you all normally come then?” said Drummond

“The Palace Café? Yes it does the best coffee and the staff are all really lovely” smiled Alfred “what do you want?”

“A flat white please” said Drummond

Alfred was back within 5 minutes “they will bring them over. Right let’s look at this guest list” he said getting straight down to business

“oh” Drummond mentally shook himself, he was not sat here with Alfred for “a coffee” this was a business meeting, all of which would be so much easier if Alfred wasn’t so ridiculously attractive.. He also seemed incapable of fastening his shirts above the third button down, a fact which really didn’t help matters either as Drummonds gaze was drawn irresistibly to the tendrils of golden hair visible above the buttons

‘Pull yourself together Edward’ he admonished himself

Nancy came over with a flat white for both of them and he focused on emptying sugar into his cup. Anything to stop himself staring at the delectable amount of neck and throat currently being exposed by Alfred’s shirt

He could feel Alfred looking at him and he looked up, ready to flash him a special gaze to see if it was reciprocated when Alfred said

“Do you normally take 5 sugars in your coffee?”

Oh god, he’d been so intent on not staring at Alfred’s chest that he’d emptied 5 packets of sugar into his coffee

“um yes I do” he said, brazening it out, casually taking a sip and clenching his teeth against the shot of sweetness that made him want to hit the ceiling

“OK” said Alfred amused “I don’t know how you can. You must be on a permanent sugar high! How do you even sleep?”

Drummond tried to make a joke of it “Sir Robert thinks sleep is a luxury, he likes his staff up all night”

Alfred quirked a smile at him “I’m sure you have no trouble staying up all night”. Even though Alfred of course did not mean it in _that_ way, Drummond couldn’t help but go red at the thought of being up all night with Alfred. Alfred watching him blushed in turn as he realised the implication of his words and then there was an awkward silence

Drummond coughed “anyway we should look at the guest list” he said

“Yes definitely” Alfred seized on the papers Mina had printed with relief. 

 

After an hour they had between them drawn up a list which they were both rather pleased with.

Drummond threw down his pen “Sir Robert can’t quibble with this” he said “anyone who is anyone and all that”

“nor Victoria” said Alfred “if we can get them to come, we should improve our awareness levels with the Royal Society and the Arts Council so when we come to pitch for the next lot of work, it should be much easier”

“Yep” Drummond nodded “it’s always who you know isn’t it?”

“You’ll be coming of course” said Alfred “to be on hand with meeting and greeting”

Drummond grimaced “schmoozing isn’t my thing” he said “I never know what to say”

“oh just smile and say how delighted you are they could come and then introduce then to the nearest person and onto the next” grinned Alfred “it’s easy with a bit of practice”

“It’s really not my thing” said Drummond again but with less conviction, already saying no to Alfred was proving hard.

“oh come on” said Alfred “all you have to do is put on a dinner jacket and be charming for an hour or two, I’m sure you can manage it, and  then we can go to the pub”

“OK” said Drummond, a world where he got to see Alfred in a dinner jacket and then went to the pub with him suddenly seemed a whole lot brighter!

 

Drummond put on his dinner jacket trying to feel relaxed about the evening but it was a struggle. Most of the people they had invited were coming, and those that weren’t had sent regretful replies asking for meetings instead.  The centre piece which had been his idea was a cake replica of Charles Babbage’s and lady Lovelace’s analytical machine but annoyingly Sir Robert had been on his back constantly wanting to know who was coming,  how much was being spent and how they would measure if it was value for money.  Drummond was desperate for the event to be a success for Alfred’s sake. Anything less and Sir Robert would smell blood. He began to try and do up the bow tie but he kept fumbling the complex knots with nervousness.

Alfred appeared in the doorway looking so disgustingly handsome in his dinner jacket that Drummond’s coordination went completely to pieces and he dropped the tie on the floor

“Having some problems” laughed Alfred; he looked perfectly relaxed “come here”

Heart thudding Drummond picked up the tie and went over to Alfred

“Give it here” said Alfred and he slipped it around Drummond’s neck

Suddenly there wasn’t enough air in the room as Alfred was right up in his personal space, his fingers working deftly to do up the tie, the tip of his tongue sticking endearingly out of the corner of his mouth as he concentrated

“There” he said and then he looked up at Drummond, staring at him wordlessly

Drummonds mouth was dry, his heart pounding and his mind was screaming ‘kiss him _kiss him_!’ but he didn’t

Instead he stepped back and cleared his throat

“We should go” he said and did he imagine it or did Alfred’s shoulders droop just a little bit before he said

“Yes the car is waiting”

And they left together

 

 

 


	5. after the soiree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred and Drummond find out more about each other and Drummond regrets the combination of alcohol and Google

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god AUs are hard, sorry to not be updating quicker

Finally the last guests were leaving. Alfred’s face was aching from smiling so much. ‘I don’t care’ he wanted to shout at the very serious couple in front of him intent on telling him in minute detail how they had staged Waiting for Godot on the plains of Mongolia before they left. He was tired, he had a tension headache and he needed to go the pub with Drummond.

He’d barely spoken to Drummond he’d been so busy but he had been hyper aware that every time he looked up, Drummond seemed to be looking at him. They’d exchanged bashful smiles and shy looks all evening. Surrounded by other people, Alfred felt suddenly inhibited; it wasn’t that people didn’t know he preferred boys, it was just that Drummond was not just “a boy”, he might be “the boy” and Alfred felt strongly that he didn’t want other people knowing anything about them (even though really there wasn’t a “them” yet) because he wanted to explore his feelings for him and with him without people being nosey or taking the piss.

Drummond had enjoyed the evening far more than he expected to. The speakers had been really interesting, the guests lively and varied and the food and drink far better than anything he’d had before. Alfred clearly did know his job despite the mutterings he’d had in his ear from Sir Robert. Now all he wanted was for everyone to clear off so he could be with Alfred.

Victoria and Albert had already left; Victoria was struggling again with sickness and late events were tiring for her. Everyone else though was still there and it seemed determined not to leave.

“Are we all going to the pub then?” said Ernst

‘Oh god no’ thought Alfred the last thing he wanted was to be stuck with everyone down the pub;

“Actually I can’t make it to the pub” he said “I’ve got to be somewhere”

“Oh?” said Ernst “that sounds very mysterious! Your loss, coming Drummond?”

Alfred shot Drummond a pleading look

“Ah no sorry” he said “I’ve got to be somewhere too. See you tomorrow”

“Are you heading to the tube too Drummond?” said Alfred thinking he sounded like the least subtle person ever

“Yes, Ill walk with you”

 

As soon as they turned the corner, Alfred pulled out a cigarette

“I didn’t know you smoked” said Drummond

Alfred looked slightly shamefaced “only after trying days like these”

He pulled out his lighter but it was out of fluid

“Bugger it” he said

“Here” Drummond pulled out a Zippo lighter “use this” and he flicked it open, a flame appearing almost instantly

Alfred blinked “how well equipped you are” he said

Drummond smiled at him shyly “I don’t go anywhere without it. My granddad gave it to me, it’s my lucky charm”

“But you don’t smoke?” asked Alfred

“Well not officially” ginned Drummond “but sometimes you know on stressful days”

They walked for 20 minutes to be sure of finding a pub where the others wouldn’t suddenly appear. Drummond cut down a little alleyway and there was a perfect old fashioned pub complete with polished brass, green tiles and an open fire

“this’ll do” he said

Alfred nodded “come on let’s get a drink”

“Thank god” he said when he came back with 2 pints of beer; “I thought we’d never get away”

Drummond laughed, “Me either, those people can _talk_ ”

Alfred took a long sip of his beer and then sat back undoing his bowtie and tugging at his shirt buttons “god that is so much better!”

It was a close thing thought Drummond whether a slightly dishevelled Alfred with his jacket off and half his shirt undone was better than an Alfred all done up in a dinner jacket.

‘Both’ said his brain ‘both are good’

Trying to focus on something else, he asked

“Were you pleased with how it went?

“Yes” smiled Alfred “bloody knackering but yes it all went off brilliantly. And you? Did you enjoy it? Manage the schmoozing OK?”

Drummond laughed “it was fun, even the schmoozing and everyone loved the cake, not that I got any!”

“Me either” said Alfred “but whatever’s left will be in the office tomorrow”

There was a pause as they both looked at each other wondering what to say

“So…” said Alfred

Drummond wracked his brains thinking of what to say. The trouble was there were so many things he _wante_ d to say but he was afraid. Once Alfred knew how he felt, he couldn’t untell him and what if he didn’t feel the same? What if he still wanted this Antoine? He just couldn’t risk it so he blurted out the only other thing left in his head after he’d disregarded all the really inappropriate ones

“So you were in the army then?”

Alfred scratched his head “yes” he shrugged “I thought it might please my father. It didn’t of course. I know now that nothing I do will make him happy but on the other hand at least I know how to fold things very squarely and shout loudly at people which comes in handy sometimes”

“What regiment” Drummond didn’t know a lot about the army but he did know it had regiments

“Royal Horse Guards”

“You can ride?” asked Drummond and then mentally thumped himself for such an idiot question. Unhelpfully all kinds of images were flooding Drummond’s mind imagining Alfred on a horse in riding boots and jodhpurs

“Well yes” Alfred smiled “it comes in handy when you’re in the Royal Horse Guards. They don’t just let you stand next to the horses, you have to get on them. I learned when I was a child. Do you ride at all?”

“Err no” said Drummond “well not horses anyway. I didn’t have that kind of upbringing. I cycle though”

“Me too” said Alfred “maybe we should go riding together” he shot Drummond a look from under his eyelashes

“I'd like that” smiled Drummond

There was another pregnant pause while they looked at each other again. Each look seemed to last longer than the one before. It was getting to the stage thought Alfred where they were either going to have to say something or kiss wildly. However he needed to be sure and he summoned up his courage, Drummond hadn’t actually answered the question in the pub a few weeks ago

 “Is there? Are you? He coughed “with anyone” mentally crossing everything to hear a no

“No” said Drummond “not for a while”

Alfred couldn’t help the big smile that crossed his face

“And you?” said Drummond softly “what about you?”

Alfred looked away “you know about me” he said “about Antoine”

“I know you were seeing him, I know it err didn’t end well. That’s all I know”

Alfred looked down “one day I’ll tell you more” he said “but not now. Its late, we should be going”

It was indeed late, the bar staff were glaring at them pointedly as they put the chairs on the tables but that didn’t mean Drummond didnit feel enormously deflated as they left. He cursed himself for mentioning Antoine and watching the light die just a little bit in Alfred’s eyes.

They’d said an awaked goodbye, neither knowing whether to risk a kiss or a hug so in the end there was a vague arm pat and a “see you tomorrow”

Drummond kicked himself all the way home. Why had he even mentioned it? why had he put a downer on what had been such a great evening? why the bloody hell hadn’t he just kissed Alfred in the office before they left? why he said to himself crossly are you such a fucking idiot?

 

There are of course things not to do when one gets home a bit drunk and melancholy. Firstly do not have another drink and secondly do not Google your crush. Drummond however was not listening to his brain saying 'don’t do it, don’t do it' He opened the whisky and his laptop.

First he Googled Alfred. Lots of pictures mostly of him attending events on behalf of the company but he also found a photo of him in his dress uniform at his passing out parade from the army. He saved that one for later.

Then he Googled Antoine and sniffed, he didn’t like the look of him! Darkly good looking alright but _louche._ Definitely not good enough for Alfred and _definitely_ better he was safely in France where he couldnt cause problems.

‘Now don’t it Drummond’ he said to himself, ‘don’t look for pictures of them together’ He counted to 10, and then to 10 again and then poured another whiskey, he knew this was a very bad idea but he couldn’t help himself. Eventually after clicking through various followers of followers on social media he found what he was looking for, pictures of Alfred with Antoine

There they were in the pub with friends, at someone’s wedding, on top of the Eiffel tower and _oh god_ there was one of them kissing. It was like being punched in the stomach. He burned with jealousy.

‘What did you expect?’ said his brain, ‘you knew he had had a boyfriend and you knew what would happen if you went looking, you’ve only yourself to blame now go to bed!!’

This time, he listened to his insistent brain and went to bed but couldn’t sleep, all his thoughts full of Alfred until finally he fell into a fitful slumber where he was plagued by dreams of him all night long

He woke up, hot and bothered and in need of, well something he wasn’t going to get unless he used his own hand. He also wondered how exactly he would face Alfred in the office when he’d spent the night dreaming of making frantic love to him on the boardroom table.

He turned on the shower and rested his head against the wall as the water cascaded down his back; he sincerely hoped the day was going to improve!

 

 

 


	6. what about a ball?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred needs to stop being distracted but someone has a new office just across the corridor ;) meanwhile everyone decides they need to do something to help the homeless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much to everyone who's encouraged me with this :) it really means a lot to know people are reading it and liking it. Trying to weave all the iconic drumfred moments into a AU fic is hard plus new plot bunnies keep hopping into my head boing boing boing

In his flat that morning, Alfred was also in the shower after a restless night.  He was well aware he was falling very hard for Drummond but that didn’t mean he had lost all sense of self preservation. Having his heart stomped on once was enough; he definitely wasn’t keen on it happening again.  The trouble was, every single waking hour he had was dominated by thoughts of Drummond which admittedly was fine when one was naked and soapy in the shower (more than fine!) but definitely not fine whilst at work. He was falling behind as time which should have been spent going to meetings, writing reports, dealing with emails and generally doing his actual job were spent day dreaming about Drummond. He really had to get his head in the right place otherwise at this rate he was going to get fired!

Unfortunately when he arrived at the office he found Drummond moving into the tiny office just opposite him.

 “I’ve been given an office” he smiled shyly “someone must like me”

“it was nothing to do with me” said Alfred somewhat brusquely, he didn’t want Drummond to think he’d engineered this on purpose and then immediately regretted it when Drummonds face fell

“I mean” he said in a much kinder tone “I didn’t know but I’m glad, it’s horrible having to hot desk”

Drummond nodded “yes it is, hard to concentrate, I’ll be able to focus much better with my own office” ignoring his brain going ‘ahahahahaha yeah right! You’ll be so focused just across from Alfred won’t you?’

 

After 2 hours Alfred wondered whether he could rearrange his desk to face the wall or maybe move offices completely. Every single time he looked up, he could see straight across the corridor and into Drummond’s office. He tried, oh how he tried not to look up, but it was as if his head was on an invisible string being pulled every few minutes. He’d already noted how Drummond put his head slightly to one side as he was reading things, how he bit his lip when he was concentrating and how he’d occasionally lean back and screw his nose up when he disagreed with something.  

Even worse than the looking up and watching him working, was the looking up and seeing Drummond looking at him.  Drummond’s little secret smile which he seemed to use only for him was already the highlight of his day. He felt himself blushing constantly which was ridiculous in a grown man but he just couldn’t help himself, Drummond was just so completely adorable and handsome that he almost had to wrap his feet round the legs of his chair to stop himself from just marching over there, dragging him over the desk and kissing him until he ran out of breath

Ping – there was an email from Mina

From Coke W

To Paget A

Please stop staring at Drummond otherwise I shall come and shut your office door

From Paget A

To Coke W

I’m not staring at him and can you print out 20 copies of the quarterly report for tomorrow’s meeting please

From Coke W

To Page A

Yes and you are blatantly obviously staring!

Alfred rubbed his nose; if it was obvious to Mina others would start to comment too. With a sigh he got up and shut the door

 

From his office, Drummond’s stomach dropped when Alfred shut the door. What had he done?’Had he upset him? Was this about last night? He chewed his pen anxiously. Maybe he should go and ask him but on the other hand, that might be a bit mad. There were on the surface of it lots of reasons why Alfred would shut his door, a private phone call, a one to one with a team member, a draught from outside but Drummond don’t think any of those were actually the case, his instinct was that Alfred didn’t want to be able to see him.

 

 

Alfred looked at the clock, 6.30pm, he leaned back and stretched. He couldn’t lie, he had got a lot more done when he wasn’t able to stare at Drummond but the day had felt flat and empty. Without a little smile or look from Drummond to brighten up his day, work which had always been a huge part of his life felt empty and dull. At least he could open his office door now, Drummond must have left for the day….or not! Alfred opened the door to find himself staring straight at Drummond or more accurately at the rear view of Drummond as he bent over to stow things in his bag. He clamped his mouth shut just to ensure that the ‘gaaaaah’ sounds ratting around his mind don’t escape. He didn’t know if making incoherent lustful noises at a colleague was a disciplinary offence (it probably was) but best to be on the safe side. Drummond must have been aware of him standing there because he straighten up and turned round

“Alfred” he said looking anxious “are you? Are we? Have I done something wrong?

“Err no” said Alfred “why would you think that?”

“Its just you shut your office door and I wondered….”

“Oh no, no! Of course you haven’t upset me, I’ve just got a lot on and you know…focus…concentrate” he mumbled as he could hardly say ‘my PA noticed I couldn’t take my eyes off you’

Drummond’s face broke into a wide happy grin and Alfred’s heart opened up to him all over again

“Would you like to get a drink?” asked Alfred

“I can’t” said Drummond “not tonight I...”

“Oh fine fine, I was just wondering, you know, no big deal” now Alfred as aware he was babbling with embarrassment, perhaps he had misread the signs?

“Alfred" said Drummond “I only can’t come because it’s my cycling night but how about tomorrow?”

“Oh!” Alfred felt like a total idiot and then he remembered Drummond had asked if he wanted a drink tomorrow instead

“Yes please Id like that”

“Ill err see you tomorrow then

“Yes see you tomorrow”

 

 

The next day Harriet came into the kitchen looking upset

“I just gave my last £10 to a homeless person” she said “well child really, honestly they didn’t look more than 16. It’s so so sad that they should be on the streets”

Ernst nodded “I know, poor little so and so's, you just wonder what went so wrong”

Victoria was sitting at the table “we should do something” she said “corporate social responsibility is so important. The Government isn’t interested so it’s up to people like us to help

Everyone nodded

“Let’s discuss it at the SMT this afternoon”

 

“A ball?” Sir Robert looked at Victoria was undisguised incredulity “for homeless people?”

“What’s the matter sir Robert” asked Victoria “not a cause you approve of?”

“Its nothing to do with that” he said bluntly “have you thought how it would look? A load of poshos” he looked meaningfully at Alfred “gallivanting around drinking champagne at £100 a ticket, it would look terrible”

“But the point is to raise money” said Drummond “to do something about it. There’s no point if it doesn’t raise money”

“Absolutely” said Alfred earning a grateful smile from Drummond “it’s a fundraiser”

“If I were a homeless person” said Sir Robert “I might think that instead of wasting £100 a head on a ball, the money could just be given directly to me”

Victoria fixed him with a steely look

“If I were a homeless person” she said “I might wonder why so many private landlords buy up affordable properties meant to help people get on the housing ladder and rent them out at exorbitant rates”

Drummond couldn’t help raising his eyebrows and looking at Sir Robert, Peel Industries was one of the biggest landlords in the North West on England and its strategy as exactly that.

Sir Robert opened his mouth and closed it again

“That’s settled then” said Victoria she smiled at Alfred and Drummond “as you worked so well together on the soiree, perhaps you could work on this together”

They both nodded and then when Victoria turned away gave each other a small conspiratorial smile

 

 

Sir Robert fumed his way all the way down to the car

“What were you thinking of encouraging them?” he said “this is a terrible idea! Pictures on the front of the Daily Mail of people in ball gowns next to pictures of homeless people. The publicity will be awful, I would have thought Alfred at least would have realised that!”

“It won’t be that sort of ball” said Drummond “no ball gowns or anything like that”

“Really? Then what kind of ball will it be then?” asked Sir Robert

“Alfred and I have some ideas” he said playing for time “we’re discussing them later”

“well you had better come up with something good because if this doesn’t work, I know where Ill be pointing the finger” and he slammed into his car

Hmmmm thought Drummond as he climbed the stairs, maybe a ball wasn’t the best idea. Sir Robert was clearly annoyed with him and he could see his point, however he was committed now and he couldn’t turn down the chance to work with Alfred.

He would talk to him about it later at the pub (if they weren’t too busy with other things)

 


	7. after the ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ball doesnt turn out as they had hoped, Alfred and Drummond arrange their first proper date and go to a little Paget birthday party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have @moodyblueangel to thank for publishing her AU and making me want to update this. It sort of parallels series 2 but with no death!!!!
> 
> I saw on tumblr that Alfred came from this enormous family so I had to get them in somehow

“Well that was a bloody great failure” trumpeted Sir Robert in an ‘I told you so’ tone of voice, he threw down a copy of the Metro with a picture of a homeless person juxtaposed with someone dressed as Marie Antoinette going into the ball “coverage is just as terrible as I said it would be! _You_ ” he addressed Alfred “should have known better!”

“it’s not Alfred’s fault” said Drummond instantly “he did his best, we all did, the theme  was Revolution, we assumed people would think that it was for homeless people see the solidarity with the oppressed masses and turn up like that, not all come dressed in gowns and periwigs

“Well we know what they say Drummond” snapped Sir Robert “assume makes an ass out of you and me”

Drummond went red at the rebuke

“It is my fault” said Alfred quietly “Sir Robert is right, I should have seen this coming a mile off”

They had thought a revolution theme was such a clever idea with the suggestion that people should rise up and fight oppression but if he’d thought for more than a nano second he should have known that frankly costume wise people would always rather dress as a cavalier than a roundhead. The trouble was he couldn’t think for more than a nano second because any thought longer than that was consumed by thinking about Drummond; his face, his smile, his voice, his frankly outrageously hot body and he was not to put too fine a point on it, all over the place at the moment.

“Nonsense Alfred “said Victoria who had sat listening intently “if it’s anyone’s fault, not that I do believe anyone was at fault” she said fixing a glare at Sir Robert, “it’s mine. I wanted to hold a ball as a fundraiser to help, and perhaps I should have considered the consequences a little more first. Did we raise any money at all?” she asked Albert

“Well after all costs are taken out” said Albert, “about £25,000”

“Then its £25,000 more than homeless charities had yesterday” she said “Alfred find a way to get that into the media, Albert see if you can find a way to knock down some of the prices we were charged and Drummond” she paused “do whatever it is you do” and she swept out

Drummond and Alfred looked at each other

“fire escape?” mouthed Drummond, Alfred nodded

“Well that was fun” said Alfred taking a drag on his cigarette. The fire escape had become the place they went too when they needed to talk privately

Drummond nodded gloomily, ‘he should have seen it coming too he thought, Sir Robert was right, what had they been thinking?’

The trouble he knew very well was that at the moment, he wasn’t thinking at all

 

Organising the ball with Alfred had required them to spend a huge amount of time together. Although they had not yet kissed Drummond was certain it was just a matter of time especially after the night of the actual ball.

They had thought it would be funny to dress the same and had opted to come as roundhead soldiers. Being honest, they hadn’t really paid too much attention to what was going on around them, they’d been far too busy looking at each other. Mina had been on hand to keep an eye on Alfred’s champagne consumption which meant that this time he hadn’t whipped off his shirt and danced on the table (much to Drummond’s secret disappointment) and when Drummond had slipped out into a quiet corridor for a moments breather, Alfred had followed him quoting Keats “oh what can ail thee knight at arms? alone and palely loitering”. Drummond had been on the point of going in for a kiss before they were interrupted by one of the catering staff asking if they had more caviar.

They hadn’t been paying attention to the costs of the ball rising, the themeing, the food, to pretty much anything except each other and now they were suffering the consequences.

 

“Thanks for defending me” said Alfred nudging Drummond gently and smiling at him

“Well it wasn’t just your fault” said Drummond “it was my fault too”

They stood in silence for a moment

“We might get fired if we carry on like this” said Alfred quietly

Drummmond’s stomach plummeted to the ground “what are you saying?”

“I’m saying Drummond that just maybe we should stop piffling around and go on a proper date” he winked at him

 _Oh!_ “Id like that” said Drummond his heart leaping  looking at Alfred with what he knew was a ridiculously love struck expression but fuck it! They were going on a date!!

“Its my nephews birthday on Saturday. I need to drop over with a present; perhaps we could meet after that?”

“or I could come with you” said Drummond without thinking

Alfred looked taken aback “well you could…it’s just, I have a big family, I mean Id love you to but I wouldn’t want you to be freaked out”

“I wouldn’t be” said Drummond thinking there couldn’t be _that_ many of them “how many of you are there?”

“um” Alfred mentally added them up in his head “14”

“well 14 nephews and nieces isn’t that ma….”

“no I have 14 brothers and sisters”

“14????!!!!!!!”

“yes” Alfred smiled “my father was married twice, 8 from the first, 7 from the second, Im form the second batch”

“Bloody hell” Drummond simply couldnt imagine that many siblings, he had a single brother and that was complicated enough “How many nephews and nieces do you have”

Alfred considered this for a minute “35 I think but I could be wrong! I lose track after a while”

“Christ!”

Alfred laughed “as you can imagine it’s a complicated family”

He finished his cigarette “come on, let’s do what we have to do to save our arses before Sir Robert kicks them again”

Drummond laughed “yep” and they went inside

 

The 2 days till Saturday dragged by. They had agreed that they would go over to Mina’s (it turned out it was Mina’s son Henry whose birthday it was which made it a bit easier), stay for an hour or so (honestly your brain will have exploded by then said Alfred) and then go for a walk in Hyde Park followed by dinner and then….well who knew?

Drummond spent an eternity getting ready, pulling on and taking off seemingly every shirt, top and t shirt in his wardrobe before eventually settling on the first thing he’d tried on, a red plaid shirt and jeans. He felt ridiculously happy but also anxious, this was a proper date, their first one and he got butterflies just thinking about it.

He arrived 20 minutes early and paced about worriedly ‘what if Alfred stood him up? What if he was in the wrong place (he double checked again), what if something happened to Alfred on his way over??

“Drummond?” he felt a hand on his back and he turned to see Alfred smiling at him. He was wearing a dark blue shirt that brought out the colour of his eyes and jeans “sorry I’m a bit late. I was wrestling with wrapping paper” he brandished a bag with a present in it

“No problem, I’ve only been here 5 minutes” lied Drummond, he don’t want to look _too_ eager.

“OK, come on its just round the corner”

 

Mina and Septimus lived in a 3 story elegant white townhouse, Drummond eyes nearly started out of his head; he knew how much a house around here would cost. Septimus must have a very good job

“Nice area” he said to Alfred “what does Septimus do?”

Alfred shrugged “he’s something in the city doing things with money that I don’t understand but he’s stupidly well paid for it”

“Lucky him” said Drummond wondering if he would ever live somewhere like this.

They went through the black painted wrought iron gate and up to the dark blue front door. Alfred banged on the knocker

Almost immediately it was opened by an harassed looking Mina

“Alfred” she kissed him on both cheeks “oh and Drummond” she smiled knowingly “it’s lovely to see you too” and she kissed him as well “come in, everyone’s here I think though it’s hard to tell” she looked around vaguely

The first thing that his Drummond was the noise level, the second was the sheer volume of people and the third was  the 5 small Paget’s who immediately clustered around them.

“Uncle Alfred Uncle Alfred” they shouted

“Oliver, Emily, Sophie, Tom and…oh I can’t remember your name” he said to the last little boy grinning

“Its Henry!!” said the small boy indignantly “Henry Arthur Paget, you _know_ that Uncle Alfred”

Alfred laughed and knelt down and hugged each of them in turn before they turned their gaze on Drummond pointing

“Are you Uncle Alfred’s boyfriend? Uncle Alfred is he your boyfriend?”

Alfred looked at Drummond

“Not quite yet” he said with a smile “soon I hope” Drummond blushed

Henry put his head on one side and regarded Drummond seriously “he should be your boyfriend, he smells nice, I didnt like the other one, he made you cry”

“Shhhhhh Henry” said Mina embarrassed

“But he _did_!” said Henry insistently “he cried and cried, you _said_ he did mummy, and daddy was going to find the horrible man and punch him”

Mina looked at Alfred helplessly “sorry, it’s amazing what sticks in their minds”

“It’s not a problem” said Alfred “Henry’s right, I did cry and cry”

Henry slipped his hand into his “but you don’t cry anymore?”

“No” said Alfred “not anymore”

“That’s good but Uncle Alfred if you do cry again, I will give you floppy cat, he always helps when I cry”

‘He did not in any way have something in his eye’ thought Drummond as Henry hugged Alfred and wondered off dragging floppy cat behind him

“Uncle Alfred, Uncle Alfred”

“Yes Oliver”

“I’m going to be gay when I grow up”

“You most certainly are not young man” said a voice

“Hello father” said Alfred


	8. just to keep warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred and Drummond's first date doesnt go entirely to plan, Drummond is heroic and they spend the night at Alfred's flat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sadly here are still a lot of homophobic people in the world like Alfred's dad but at least his mum sorts him out!

There are few things more awkward than a stand up row at a family party thought Drummond as he cringed in the hallway listening to Alfred and his father arguing with each other

“I knew this would happen” said Alfred’s father “you’re a bad influence encouraging him to be gay like this”

“For god sake father” said Alfred exasperatedly “I’m not encouraging him to be anything. If Oliver is gay it will be because he _is_ not because of me”

“Rubbish” snorted his father “he sees people like you going around flaunting their boyfriends and he thinks it is acceptable”

“But it IS acceptable” yelled Alfred “and I don’t flaunt my boyfriends anymore than straight people flaunt their boyfriends or girlfriends. I just go out with them like straight people do”

“That Antoine you went out with was always all over you” said his father angrily “in public, it was disgusting”

“I don’t have to listen to this” shouted Alfred “and don’t you dare bring him up! You know…”

“Henry! Alfred!” a petite woman with Alfred’s eyes came hurrying up” that is quite enough! This is little Henry’s birthday party and I will not have you ruining it. What on earth are you both thinking?”

“He started it!” said Alfred angrily; honestly why was it his father could make him lose it like this?

“And I am finishing it” she said firmly “Alfred apologise to your father”

“But I didn’t _do_ anything; he’s the one with the dinosaur attitudes”

“I said apologise” she glared up at him “he’s your father!”

“Sorry” muttered Alfred in a tone that suggested he wasn’t sorry at all

“And Henry you apologise to Alfred, it is completely unacceptable to say what you said”

“But Charlotte” spluttered Henry

“Apologise” she said firmly

“I apologise Alfred” said his father stiffly

“Now shake hands”

They shook hands reluctantly

“And I don’t want to hear another word on the subject today”

 

Grownups were very boring decided little Henry. His grandfather and his uncle Alfred were arguing and he wanted to show them the new iron men helmet that he’d got for his birthday. He was perched at the top of the stairs trying to attract attention as the argument raged but no one was looking at him, instead they were all looking at grandfather. Eventually he stood up, he was tired of waiting, and he would _make_ them look

“Look at me” he yelled “I’m ironman! I can fly!” and he launched himself off the top of the landing towards the floor

“Henry” screamed Mina running towards him and then she was pushed aside as Drummond threw himself at the stairs. The next few moments were a blur; Henry was falling through the air and then Drummond was at the bottom of the stairs catching him as he crashed down knocking him backwards so Drummond hit his head with a resounding thump on the floor and then there was a few seconds of silence before Henry began to wail “mummeeeeeeeeee”

 

 

It was not, thought Alfred, exactly the way he’d intended to spend their first date, on an arse numbing orange plastic chair in the local accident and emergency surrounded by drunks and the walking wounded. Next to him Drummond’s arm was in a temporary sling and he was whey faced with pain. They’d already been there 3 hours as Drummond was not considered an urgent case.

A nurse finally came out “Mr. Drummond?” she called

Drummond stood up

“do you want me to come in with you?” asked Alfred

“No its fine” said Drummond “you stay here, I won’t be long”

Eventually an hour and a half later when Alfred was on the verge of just marching in there and demanding to know what was going on, Drummond emerged with his right wrist in a cast resting in a sling clutching a box of painkillers in his left hand

“Edward” Alfred jumped up “what did they say?”

“I’ve fractured my wrist, have a slight concussion and a few bruises but other than that I’m fine”

“Fuck, you broke your wrist? I’m so sorry Edward really, this isn’t exactly how I thought today would pan out” said Alfred dejectedly

“Me either” said Drummond trying to smile and then wincing as it set off the pain in his head

“You can't possibly go home on your own with your wrist like that” said Alfred firmly; “you won't be able to do anything. You’ll have to come and stay at mine tonight”

“I don’t want to be a bother” began Drummond

“It’s not a bother” said Alfred “its either that or I’m coming to stay at yours and my flat is nearer”

Drummond looked like he was about to protest again and then he suddenly smiled

“Thank you” he said “id really appreciate it”

Alfred smiled “good, ill just get us an uber”

 

 

20 minutes later they were in Alfred’s flat. If he hadn’t been in quite so much pain, Drummond would have been beside himself with curiosity to know what Alfred’s flat was like, but as it was he barely registered that it was open plan, very clean and very light with striped wood floors and pale furniture. As it was he felt dizzy and just wanted to sit down

“Does it hurt a lot” asked Alfred? noting with alarm how white Drummond looked

 “They gave me painkillers” said Drummond “but I think they are wearing off”

 “Come on let's get you into bed and then you can have some more” said Alfred heading towards his bedroom

Drummond sighed and then followed, how often had he thought about getting into Alfred’s bedroom after their date and now the moment was finally here, it really wasn’t as he had planned it. In his head it had involved an awful lot more frantic snogging and shirt ripping and considerably less searing pain and headaches! Typical he thought morosely, why did his life have to suck so much at times?

“OK sit down, I'm just going to take the sling of” said Alfred guiding him down to sit on the edge of the bed and very gently removing Drummonds arm from the sling 

“Now I’m going to undo your shirt” he said hoping his hands were not shaking too much. It simply wasn’t possible to unbutton Drummond shirt from 3 feet away, he had to get right up close. Alfred willed himself to focus on undoing the buttons methodically one at a time; breathe he told himself just breathe as each undone button allowed Drummond’s shirt to gape just a little bit more until it was completely open. Alfred leaned in to push it off his shoulders hoping it hadn't been too obvious how he had inhaled the lemony fresh scent of Drummond as he did so. He then tugged it gently over Drummond’s right arm being careful not to hurt him before pulling it off his left arm.

Drummond lay back, his shirt now off and Alfred tried very hard not to stare at his chest or even more inappropriately start stroking it. It was difficult because amazing as Edwards body was in clothes, it was even better out of them. Muscular but not ridiculously so, his stomach flat, his chest smooth but with a line of dark hair that ran down his tummy  into the waistband of his jeans. Alfred was seized with an insane urge to slowly lick his way down it but one look at Edward’s pale face told him that this was definitely not the time

Instead he undid Drummond’s jeans attempting to put out of his mind the number of fantasies he'd had of doing exactly this and pulled them off praying that Drummond wouldn't be wearing tight white brie....oh, he was. But of course. Alfred strained to look literally anywhere but _there_ worried that another glance and he might just start nuzzling against them.

“Do you want me to um?" 

It might be easier for Drummond with them off but Alfred thought his self control would be pushed beyond coping if he had to take those off too. It was bad enough that Drummond was laying on his bed in nothing but a pair of tight white briefs as it was. It took every ounce of Alfred’s self possession not to just dive on top of him

 Some of this must have communicated itself to Drummond because he shook his head "I'll manage" he said 

 “Where will you sleep Alfred?” he asked

“On the sofa” said Alfred; he smiled “I’ve done it before usually when Im drunk”

“Oh” Drummond felt ridiculously disappointed. Somehow he’d hoped that Alfred would sleep in here with him, that he would fall asleep with Alfred’s arm around him but he shook his head, he was just being silly he thought. Of course Alfred couldnt sleep in here with him not with his arm like this. Nevertheless he felt very deflated as he slipped under the duvet that Alfred held open for him. The whole bed smelt of Alfred (naturally) which set off all sorts of feelings in his body that he definitely couldn’t deal with, at least not with his right arm in a cast anyway.

Alfred was rummaging in the cupboard in the bedroom and pulling out a blanket and pillow

“Ill leave the door open” he said “just call me if you need anything”

Drummond nodded; Alfred paused looking down at him

“Goodnight Edward” he said softly

“Night”

 

3 hours later and neither of them were asleep. Alfred lay on the sofa, his whole body aware that Drummond lay just feet away from him in his bed. He’d tossed and turned trying to shut out the image of Drummond laying there in just his underwear, his hair curling adorably over his forehead, looking at him with those soft sleepy eyes. Honestly Alfred didnt know whether he wanted to cuddle him or just make love to him until they were both exhausted.

In Alfred’s bed, Drummond was struggling not just with the idea of Alfred being so close by but with other thoughts too.  He couldn’t lie, he had been watching Alfred as he got undressed even though he was pretending to be asleep and was just glad that only he was there to hear the little whimpers he’d made. Unfortunately as was often the case, his brain had run away with him but not in a good way. Laying in Alfred’s bed, he’d began to contemplate who else had shared it and more specifically Antoine and Alfred sleeping in there together especially after Alfred’s fathers remarks earlier. Once that image was in his mind, he could not dislodge it and he seethed with jealousy. He turned over and in the unfamiliar dark struck his arm on the bed stand

“Ow” he yelped “ _fuck_!”

Alfred was there in a flash

“Drummond? Are you ok?”

Hmmm how to answer that question thought Drummond, the honest answer was no not really, I’ve broken my wrist, you’re standing there naked except for a pair of blue boxer shirts which is doing my blood pressure no good at all, I’m in your bed without you in it too which frankly seems a total waste and I keep thinking about you and your ex but being British he said

“Fine”

“Are you sure?” said Alfred “would you like me to stay with you a bit? We could watch TV or something to help you sleep”

Drummond nodded “that would be good” he said, anything to take his mind away from where it had been

“Ok” said Alfred “ill just my dressing gown on and…”

“or you could get under the duvet with me” said Drummond quietly “just to keep warm”

Alfred looked at him and his eyelashes fluttered “of course” he said “just to keep warm”

 


	9. Good morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drummond and Alfred wake up together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> with all the angst flying about, I needed them to have a bit of snuggle time :)

Drummond woke to find Alfred asleep next to him with one arm draped across him, face down with his head turned slightly to the right on the pillow. Drummond moved his left arm to put it around him and stroked Alfred’s back gently, he didn’t want to wake him, he looked so peaceful plus it meant he could stare at him without being interrupted. He’d never felt like this about anyone before. He couldn’t deny that if half his right arm wasn’t in plaster, he would happily have done things to Alfred’s body that would have left him weeping in ecstasy but it wasn’t just that. He wanted to look after him, protect him, stop him being hurt, to stop bad things happening to him ever again. Certainly to stop people like that Antoine getting anywhere near him!

Alfred started to snuffle gently into the pillow and his eye lashes fluttered, he was waking up

  
“Drummond” he said sleepily his blue eyes soft and unfocused

  
Alfred felt warm against him, his hair messy from tossing and turning in his sleep, his skin flushed and Drummond just couldn’t help himself from rubbing his nose gently against his

  
“morning” he whispered

Alfred smiled at him “morning”

They stared at each other and then Drummond bent his head to briefly brush his lips against Alfred’s. Alfred blinked at him and then pulled himself up so his face was level with Drummond’s; he reached over and stroked his cheek and then pushing his hand through Drummond’s hair, slowly drew him towards him. The first kiss was soft, almost tentative, as if not sure that this was actually happening as they briefly separated. Drummond went in for another and then giggled as they accidentally bumped noses

  
“Sorry” he whispered

  
“No need for apologies” said Alfred as he wrapped his arms around him “perhaps if you just stay still…” and then Drummond was being thoroughly kissed, his left hand now on Alfred’s waist and then sliding up across his chest. Alfred wriggled and pressed in closer, his tongue searching out Drummond’s as he slid on top of him so Drummond was pushed back against the pillow.

  
“Is this OK?” Gasped Alfred in between kisses, wondering why he hadn’t done this to Drummond about 3 seconds after meeting him because honestly this was the best sensation ever! Ha, probably cos he’d have been fired! Laughter bubbled up inside him at the image of Sir Robert’s outraged face as he made out with his assistant in front of him the moment they were introduced

  
“What? Why are you laughing?” Drummond looked puzzled as Alfred smiled against his lips

  
“Oh I was just wondering why I didn’t just snog you over the desk the way I wanted to about 3 seconds after seeing you”

  
Drummond grinned that gorgeous grin “oh well I have that affect on people”

  
“I hope not” murmured Alfred “I don’t want other people snogging you over desks, if that’s going to be the case I might just have to keep you in my bed on a permanent basis”

  
“A kept man you mean?” Said Drummond “I could live with that, I could go out for lunches and spend my time at the gym while you slave away over a hot computer all day to keep me in the manner to which I’ve become accustomed”

  
“Well you’d have to earn your keep of course” said Alfred “I can be very demanding you know” and he dropped his gaze down onto Drummond’s lips “very demanding” and he bent his head to kiss him again

  
This time the kiss was far more intense, far more urgent; Alfred levered himself up a little so his hands could start exploring while Drummond’s left hand began a slow but definite progress downwards

  
“Brnnnngggggg”

  
“Wha….”began Drummond who was definitely enjoying this way of waking up in the mornings

  
“Ignore it” said Alfred chasing his mouth for another kiss “it’s just the doorbell”

  
BRRNGGGGGGGGGGGG

They kept kissing, their soft moans of pleasure intensifying and then

  
Bang bang bang went the door knocker “Alfred?? Alfred are you there???” It was Mina

  
Alfred slumped down over Drummond “god sake!”

  
“Won’t she just go away if you don’t answer?” Said Drummond nipping his ear

  
“You don’t know Mina! If I don’t answer she’ll be peering through the letter box plus she does have a key”

  
He sighed heavily and pushed himself up “coming” he shouted “or not as the case may be…” he muttered balefully

  
He pulled on his dressing gown “I’ll be back” he said

  
Drummond heard him pad into the hallway and open the door

  
“Mina it’s very early for a Sunday” he said meaningfully “is there something wrong?

  
“Early? It’s gone 10am!” said Mina brightly “I just wanted to thank Drummond again for saving Henry, is he here? I tried his flat but there was no answer and then I phoned his parents but he wasn’t there, Alfred why didn’t you tell them he had to go to hospital?”

  
Alfred stared at her trying to process everything “why do you have Drummonds parents phone number”

  
“Oh honestly Alfred” she said “I have everyone’s next of kin just in case”

  
“Just in case of what?”

  
“Well you never know do you?” She looked around “I can see his jacket is here, where is he?”

  
“I’m here” said Drummond emerging from the bedroom with a towel round his waist “sorry about the” he gestured at the towel “I can’t get dressed with my arm like his”

  
“No no don’t apologise” said Mina “really it’s not a problem” Alfred rolled his eyes internally at the sight of his sister in law blatantly staring at his boyfriend, oh! He caught himself, was Drummond his boyfriend now? Yes! Yes he was! he decided and grinned (plus he’d also have a word with Mina later!)

  
“I just wanted to say thank you again” said Mina “and to let you know that I’ve told your parents about your arm and they’ll be coming over tomorrow to help, your mum told me she wanted to give your flat a good clean anyway”

  
“What!!???” Alfred couldn’t help himself, in his head, he’d already been planning Drummond staying here with him, just while he needed help obviously

  
“Well he can’t be on his own can he?” Said Mina “not with his right arm like that and he can’t stay here forever”

  
‘Can’t he?’ Thought Alfred ‘I’m sure he can’

  
Drummond ever the gentleman was thanking Mina “I should have phoned them myself but what with being at the hospital so long and being so tired, I just forgot. Of course it will be great to have them to stay for a bit just until I can learn to manage with my left arm”

  
“Plus of course you can’t come to work with your arm like that” said Mina

  
“No I suppose not” said Drummond “though I’m sure sir Robert…”

  
“I’ve already spoken to sir Robert” said Mina “and he understands that you need to rest, doesn’t he Alfred?” She said pointedly “need to rest?”

  
“Ah um yes of course”

  
“Now” she gathered up her handbag “do you need me to help you get dressed Drummond??”

  
“NO!” Said both Alfred and Drummond simultaneously

  
“Well I’ve got 3 sons no a husband so it’s nothing I haven’t seen before” she said looking slightly put out

  
‘No well thank you but I need a shower first” said Drummond “and I wouldn’t want to be a bother”

  
“It’s no bot….”

  
“Mina we can manage” said Alfred firmly walking her to the door, he kissed her cheek “I’ll see you tomorrow at work”

  
“See you tomorrow” and then she leant in and said quietly “and remember what I said about rest”

  
“Absolutely” said Alfred “I’ll make sure he gets straight back to bed”

  
“That what I’m afraid of” said Mina raising her eyebrows at him

 

 

 

 


	10. Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred and Edward spend Sunday together and Edward finds out what happened with Antoine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's a lot of swears in this - Edward is very angry! so apols for the language if swears offend you x and obviously smacking people in the face never solved anything NB no one gets smacked in the face here

They spent a sweet but somewhat frustrating Sunday together. Mina’s arrival had somewhat ruined the mood. Drummond clearly feeling guilty for not contacting his parents had insisted on ringing them straight away and it had been all he could do to stop them from coming down from Scotland right that minute to come and get him. As it was they had insisted on arriving the next day.  Alfred hopes of getting into the shower with him were further thwarted by the fact it was obvious that Drummond was still tired, in a lot of pain and clearly did need to rest.  Despite wanting nothing more than to spend a hot soapy half hour in the shower with him, Alfred had heroically wrapped his cast in cling film to stop in getting wet, showed him how the shower worked and then walked out firmly closing the door behind him. He deserved a medal for that he thought especially when a towel clad Drummond appeared 20 minutes later with wet tousled hair and still slightly damp skin. Even more heroically, he’d helped Drummond to dress lending him a jumper which was oversized on Alfred but somewhat tighter fitting on Drummond. Then he’d gone for a run so he could find a convenient wall to bang his head against. When he’d got back, Drummond was attempting to make brunch with his left hand which was proving somewhat challenging

“Forget it Edward, you should be resting” said Alfred “I’ll have a shower and then we’ll go out for some food”

They’d gone out and had food in the local café and then spent a happy few hours in the park just walking and talking until Drummond had began to tire and Alfred had taken him back. Cricket was on the TV and they’d watched that, shouting occasionally at some particularly stupid shot or inept bowling. Drummond had fallen asleep on the sofa and it had been Alfred’s turn to sit there and stare at him. Despite their date turning out far differently than Alfred had intended, he would not have changed anything (well apart from Drummond breaking his wrist of course!). The more he got to know him, the deeper and deeper he fell.  All the safety barriers he’d put in place had fallen away. It was slightly scary given how Antoine had trampled all over his heart but he just knew Edward wouldn’t do that to him.

When Drummond had woken they’d ordered pizza and watched trashy films on TV until Drummond had become sleepy again apologising to Alfred

“I’m sorry it must be these painkillers”

“Your body is still in shock” said Alfred kindly “of course you’re tired”

This time there was no suggestion that Alfred slept on the sofa, he helped Drummond get undressed, undressed himself and then they curled up in bed together. This time Drummond lay with his head on Alfred’s chest, the hairs on his chest gently tickling his nose while Alfred played with his hair. He hadn’t bothered doing much with it after the shower just running his hands through it and it flopped and curled over his forehead. They kissed occasionally but both were comfortable just lying there together as if they both instinctively knew that this would be the first of many nights they would be together and there was no need to rush things.

“Alfred?”

“Mmmmm?”

“Can I ask you something?”

Alfred sighed “if you must….look its very simple, a mummy and a daddy who love each other _very_ much get certain urges….” he laughed and Drummond smacked him gently

“No I mean something serious”

“Oh? That sounds ominous!” said Alfred

“Will you tell me what happened with Antoine?”

Alfred tensed and Drummond sat up “you don’t have to if you don’t want to, it’s just it had a big effect on your life or at least it seemed to and I just wanted to know what happened”

Alfred sighed “no I should tell you; it’ll probably sound like not very much when I say it but well it hurt a lot”

“OK” Drummond snuggled back down “stop if you get upset”

Alfred nodded “I will. So I guess the others told you after I left the pub that time that I came home from work and Antoine was packing to go to France?”

Drummond nodded against his chest “yes”

“Well there was a bit more to it than that” he sighed again “I should probably give you a bit more background. I had only just you know ‘come out’” he hooked his fingers in the air “when I met Antoine. My father was furious! Seemed to think id decided to be gay just to spite him”

“Yes I gathered he isn’t the most thrilled about it” said Drummond carefully it was still Alfred’s dad after all

“Mmmmmm yes well he made me feel very ashamed about everything, told me I shouldn’t tell anyone, I wasn’t to bring any boys home etc, my mother tried to reason with him but it wall very very difficult. That was when I left and joined the army” he laughed “my father was initially thrilled and then panicked Id only done it to be around lots of men”

Drummond laughed too “you should have told him you had!”

“I was tempted too but things were difficult enough…anyway it wasn’t too bad while I was in the army, I just kept a lid on it all, stayed below the radar and after 3 years brought myself out as I decided it just really wasn’t for me. I went back to university and did masters in marketing and PR and then I got my first job interning for Will Melbourne. While I was there I met Antoine at a bar” he smiled wistfully “he just came up to me, told me I was the most beautiful man he’d ever seen and I was coming home with him”

Drummond blinked “bloody hell”

“Yes quite” said Alfred “not something a British man would generally do or say. Anyway that was the start of that! he taught me you know….stuff…..and wouldn’t have any truck with hiding away what we were”

Drummond nodded and tried not to smash the nearest object with jealousy at Antoine teaching Alfred ‘stuff’.

“And then after about a year he seemed to find being with me boring” said Alfred sadly “he wanted to try more and more” he hesitated “ _things_ , things I wasn’t comfortable with. When I said no, he said I was dull, repressed, typical Brit etc” he shook his head “I’m not you know but there are some things I’m not up for”

“For fucks sake you don’t have to justify yourself to _me_ ” said Drummond angrily “he sounds like a complete c…”

“There’s more” said Alfred quietly

“Oh” Drummond wasn’t sure he really wanted to hear it but he had asked

“When I got home Antoine wasn’t packing to go to France like I told people, he was in bed with someone else, you know another man”

“He WHAT???” Drummond had thought he couldn’t dial up his rage any higher but it seemed he could “fucking fucking _cunt_ sorry! but fucking hell Alfred!! What did you do?”

A ghost of a smile crept across Alfred’s face “I’d like to say I ordered the other bloke out of the flat, punched Antoine and then threw him out but I didn’t. You know, when something like that happens, all that you think you would do in such a circumstance goes out of the window. I did order the other guy out but with Antoine I just kept asking him why he was doing this to me. Pathetic I know. He was dressing and unhurriedly getting his stuff together and I was there sobbing like a baby begging for explanations, what a complete fucking loser”

Drummond didn’t t really know what to say “you’re not a loser!”

“Thanks, I have to say when your boyfriend brings home someone else to fuck in your bed then you do feel it. Especially when after all that, you still didn’t smack him in the face like he deserved”

“Do you want me to smack him in the face’” asked Drummond “I can’t believe he treated you like that, fucking hell Alfred, I mean what’s _wrong_ with him?? You’re amazing! Gorgeous and funny and kind and smart, he must be fucking insane”

“Thank you” said Alfred going red “and no face smacking is required. It wouldn’t change what happened and anyway I never want to see him again! plus I have you and _you’re_   gorgeous and funny and kind and smart so I win don’t I?” and he smiled

“You do have me” said Drummond putting his left arm round him and holding him very tightly “and I would never, will never, treat you like that!”


	11. I thought we had something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred and Drummond are reunited after Drummond has been away recuperating but as always things dont go quite as planned when a figure from Drummond's past shows up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my fic at least includes moody smoking on the balcony even if we didnt get it in the show lol

Naturally the Monday after the party, Mina had told everyone at the office that not only had Drummond saved little Henry from being hurt but that he’d come to the party with Alfred

“They were clearly on a date” she said excitedly “and THEN when I went to Alfred’s flat Drummond was still there!!!"

“Ooooh” said Harriet and even Victoria and Albert leaned in eagerly to find out more

“Of course he did break his wrist” she said regretfully “Drummond I mean”

“He broke his wrist?” said Victoria “poor Drummond!”

“Yes his right one” said Mina and Ernst smirked

“Are you sure that was from saving Henry?” he asked

Harriet slapped him “don’t be so trashy”

“Sorry, it’s just what I do” he laughed

“He had just a towel on when I got there” said Mina dreamily “honestly! You should have seen…”

“MINA!” Alfred arrived “what have you been telling everyone?”

“Um nothing just about how brave Drummond was and his arm and erm…yes goodness I have things to do”

“Me too” said Harriet

“And me” said Ernst

And everyone scattered

 

_4 weeks later_

“When does Drummond get back?” asked Harriet “I’m not sure I can stand much more of the big sad eyes”

“Or the moody smoking on the fire escape” said Ernst “its right outside my window! I’m fed up of looking up and seeing him standing there looking bereft”

“Who’s smoking on the fire escape?” asked Albert sternly coming in with a big file of invoices “That’s strictly forbidden” (Albert's office was on the other side of the building)

“No one here” said Mina “we were talking about the office over there” and she waved her arm vaguely

“Hmmm” said Albert doubtfully, he was sure they were lying

Just then Alfred appeared in the doorway reeking of cigarette smoke;  Harriet gestured frantically at him to go

Alfred disappeared reappearing when Albert wondered off

“Thanks” he said

“You’re welcome” said Harriet “but please Alfred do us all a favour and stop doing the...the...eye thing!”

“She means stop looking like a kicked puppy all the time” said Ernest helpfully

“Sorry” said Alfred dolefully “it’s just I….”

“miss Drummond” they all chorused

 “yes we _know_ ” said Harriet “but please do try and cheer up, you’re driving us all mad”

“I'll try” said Alfred trailing out with his shoulders slumped

They all watched him leave

“Harriet” said Mina “maybe you should give Drummond a ring and see how he is…”

Harriet nodded “on it right now” she said

 

In Scotland Drummond was wondering miserably round his parent’s house. They had insisted he come back with them as he could do nothing properly for himself and it wasn’t really practical however much he wanted too, to stay at Alfred’s. At first it was nice to have them fussing over him and to lay around not doing very much but now he was completely bored and desperate to get back to London. Why they had decided to retire up here he had no idea! He missed Alfred so much and facetime and snapchat were just not the same even if Alfred had sent him some rather _interesting_ photos (not that they were much use when ones right arm was out of action).

They talked every day several times a day for several hours. Although of course they really hated being apart, by talking so much, Drummond felt much much closer to Alfred than he ever had to anyone else and he knew Alfred felt the same. They talked of their ambitions (Drummond thought he’d quite like to go into politics while Alfred wanted to write), of likes and dislikes, their childhoods, favourite films, TV, music and books. They had decided to go on holiday together just as soon as they could get the time off. They had both fallen asleep on a number of occasion face down on their ipad or phone. Drummond didnt believe it could get better than this. Not only had he found the perfect man but _he_ in turn thought Drummond was perfect. Sometimes they just looked at each other with such love struck expressions that Alfred had said he was sure if anyone had seen them, they would have vomited on the spot. Drummond ached for Alfred every minute of the day; he couldn’t wait to get home and to be with him again.

 Just then his mobile rang and ‘Harriet office’ flashed up 

“Harriet" he said manoeuvring his phone with his left hand he was much more adapt with his left hand now, well for most things anyway

“Drummond” she said “how’s the arm?”

“Better” he said “I’m going to the hospital tomorrow and hopefully the cast will come off

“That’s good news” said Harriet “and listen we’re not pushing you or anything but we wondered when you might be coming back to work?”

“If the cast comes off tomorrow, I’ll be in the office Monday” said Drummond

“Only if you are sure you are fine” said Harriet anxiously, she didn’t want Drummond to feel rushed into coming back if he wasn’t well enough

“Honestly” said Drummond “I just want to get back to work” he lowered his voice “I’m going a bit mad up here” (he didn’t add that sir Robert had been on the phone on a daily basis pestering him to get back to work)

Harriet laughed “in that case we’re looking forward to having you back, some more than others” she added with a laugh

Drummond blushed “yes well um…see you soon” and he put the phone down and prayed the cast would come off tomorrow.

 

Friday thought Alfred thank bloody Christ, he couldn’t wait to get home and facetime Drummond. If all went to plan he would be flying down tomorrow now the wretched cast was off. Finally he could see him again properly. He hefted his bag onto his shoulder

“See you Monday” he called out as he left. He got into the lift already calling up Drummond’s number but there was no answer. He sighed and drooped a little and then listened to Drummonds answer phone message, just hearing his voice made him feel better. He was so engrossed in what he was doing that when the lift opened, he didn’t notice the figure waiting in reception

“Forgotten me already?” said a familiar voice

“Edward!!!”  Alfred’s entire face it up; he flung his arms round him “I thought you weren’t back till tomorrow!!”

Drummond hugged him back “I was meant to be but I missed you so much I couldn’t stay up there one more day”

Alfred buried his head against Drummonds shoulder “I missed you too” he said, he leaned back in the circle of his arms and smiled at him “do you have plans for tonight?”

“Yes” said Drummond solemnly “I thought I’d call up Sir Robert and ask if he fancied a drink, I mean it’s not as if I haven’t seen my boyfriend for practically a month so it isn’t as if I’d like to spend time with him tonight”

Alfred pulled a face at him laughing “I was just checking” he said “I know how much you like Sir Robert”

Drummond rolled his eyes at him “come on, I’m taking you out for dinner” and he walked him out of the building

When they got outside Alfred licked his lips “I’m not sure I’m that hungry” he said “not for food anyway”

“Well I am” said Drummond “and besides I don’t want you flaking out on me later. You’re going to need all your energy” and he winked at him

Alfred’s insides flip flopped at the thought of what he might need energy for and then he grinned “OK but only something quick. Then we go back to mine”

“The food can definitely be quick” said Drummond “I don’t think anything else will be though”

Alfred felt his body temperature go up about 10 degrees “oh” was all he managed to get out before Drummond kissed him with the kind of kiss he’d always imagined getting but had never got. Edward had one hand in his hair and the other stroking his jaw line as he crushed their lips together until Alfred couldn't breathe

When they drew apart Alfred stared at him “are you sure we can’t skip food?” he asked

“I’ve not eaten all day” said Drummond laughing “come on! The sooner we get into the pub, the sooner I can get you into bed where you belong” and he raked his eyes down Alfred’s body

“Ok ok but hurry up” said Alfred

 

They went to a pub 3 streets away just to be sure they wouldn’t be confronted with people from work grinning at them.

Edward laughed when Alfred ordered “what ever you do that comes the quickest”

When the waiter had gone he leaned in “I hope that doesn’t happen later you know”

“What?” said Alfred and he went red “well it might, it’s been a while and….”

“Alfred Alfred I was joking” said Drummond hooking his leg around Alfred’s under the table “it doesn’t matter, we have all night and all tomorrow and the next night and the next” and he leaned in and nudged his nose gently

"Edward" trilled a voice suddenly behind them "long time no see"

Drummond went pale "Fl Fl Florence" he stuttered and he stood up "how have you been?"

A tall stunningly pretty blonde haired girl was standing there

"Oh not bad" she said airily "getting by. And what about you? How have you been?"

"Oh fine"

Alfred watched them both; something overwhelmingly awkward was clearly going on

"And who's this?" She asked looking pointedly at Alfred

"Oh this is erm Alfred" said Edward "we work together"

Alfred remembered his manners and stood up politely 

"Nice to meet you" he said shaking her hand

Florence looked him up and down and winked

"Work colleagues eh? Of course you are"

"We do work together" said Alfred stiffly; he didn't like this girl one bit

"Oh well I expect he's told you all about me" said Florence laughing but with a glint in her eye

"No he hasn't actually" said Alfred resuming his seat and looking meaningfully at Drummond who looked as if he wanted the floor to open up in front of him

"Oh Edward" she laughed again falsely, a sound beginning to get on Alfred's nerves "honestly, what are you like! We used to be engaged didn't we?"

Drummond nodded hopelessly 

 "And then one day, quite out of the blue he decided he preferred boys didn't you? It was a bit of a shock especially seeing as I'd got the dress and everything but still! At least I got the money back, cheaper than a divorce!"

Under the table Alfred dug the nails of one hand into the back of the other to keep his expression neutral

Drummond looked as if he was going to die right there and then

"Anyway must dash, I’m meeting my fiancé Oliver, we've been together for over a year and" she flashed a large diamond ring at them "let's hope he doesn't decide he prefers boys too eh? Bye Edward look after yourself, bye sorry I've forgotten your name already" she said curling her lip and then whirling on her heels with a toss of hair she was gone

 

Alfred watched her go and then downed his drink and gathered up his coat

"Where are you going?" said Drummond

"Away from you" said Alfred

"Alfred please let me explain" Drummond scurried after him

"Alright then explain" Alfred stopped by the door "go on"

"I" Drummond stopped

Alfred raised his eyebrows "really? Well that makes everything clear then" and he banged out the door

"Wait wait" Drummond followed him "wait please. I was going to tell you"

"When? When were you going to tell me?" Alfred kept striding on "next week, next year, on our honeymoon? When exactly?"

Honeymoon? Despite his misery, Drummond couldn't help his heart leaping, he thinks of us as a forever thing

"I didn't know how to tell you" pleaded Drummond 

Alfred stopped "christsake Edward! It's not that you were engaged that bothers me, is that you never bloody mentioned it, not once! All the conversations about out past lives and you never thought to mention you were once engaged? Fucking hell!"

Drummond looked at him "I'm sorry" he said "God Alfred I'm so so sorry"

"Yes well I'm sorry too" said Alfred his voice cracking "I thought we had something but it seems not"

"We do, of course we do" said Edward starting to panic

"Do we? I don't know anymore" he turned and began to walk away before Edward could see the tears starting to pool in his eyes

"Alfred"

"Just leave me alone Edward" he said and he hurried down into the tube


	12. in the stationery cupboard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drummond is back at work but will Alfred forgive him?

Monday morning saw the team grouped around the table in the Boardroom. Alfred had arrived early looking terrible, he’d barely slept all weekend and there were dark shadows under his eyes and his normally cheery face was pinched and down turned. He positioned himself between Harriet and Ernest who exchanged puzzled looks behind his back.

“What’s up with him?” mouthed Ernst

Harriet shrugged

“Isn’t Drummond back today?” Ernst mouthed again

Harriet nodded

They exchanged another look and then both shook their heads

Just then Drummond arrived looking as terrible as Alfred did. He hadn’t shaved, his hair was any old how and his shirt seemed to have only a cursory encounter with an iron. He looked across at Alfred who stared determindly at the table. Drummond sighed, so that was how it was going to be then

 

For the next few days, Alfred pointedly ignored Drummond at work and refused to respond to texts, emails, messages or any other form of communication. He'd even turned his desk so he was no longer facing Drummond across the corridor

"What's up with our resident lovebirds?' Asked Ernst 

Harriet shrugged "no idea but I wish they would sort it out, they both look awful and its creating a terrible atmosphere"

Mina came in with some papers for Harriet to sign "mind, what's up with Alfred and Drummond?" Asked Ernst

"I don't know" she said "but whatever it is, it needs to stop!"

"They're clearly made for each other" said Harriet "it's crazy, nothing could be that bad surely?"

"Leave it to me"

Mina watched as Drummond went into the stationary cupboard

"Alfred would you mind going and getting a box of paper for me?  It’s too heavy for me to carry"

Alfred sighed, even getting out of his chair these days seemed an effort

"OK"

He went in and saw Drummond 

"Alfred..."

"Excuse me I just need to get some paper “said Alfred stonily and then “what was that?"

Behind them the door banged shut and then a key was turned in the lock

"Mina!" shouted Alfred "what are you playing at?"

"You two are driving the rest of us crazy; sort out whatever it is that is going on with you"

Alfred tugged on the door handle but it was firmly locked

"This isn't funny Mina" said Alfred furiously "you know I get claustrophobic"

"Well then you had best sort it out quickly hadn't you?"

"For fucksake!" Alfred ran his hands through his hair and looked at Drummond who had remained silent throughout the whole exchange "did you put her up to this?"

"No I'm pretty desperate but I'm not that desperate" 

Alfred looked at him properly for the first time in days: there were dark circles under Drummond’s eyes where he clearly hadn't been sleeping, and his eyes looked red rimed from crying. Even though it had only been 3 days, he looked slighter as if he'd lost weight. His normally perfect hair was a mess, and he was still unshaven. Alfred's heart turned over with sadness

"You look terrible" he said miserably

"Thanks so do you"

There was silence 

"So" Drummond attempted a weak smile "we had better do what Mina says or we'll be in here all night"

"Drummond..."

"No! I'm sorry but no! I have something to say first"

"OK" Alfred leaned back against the shelves

Drummond took a breath; he'd mentally rehearsed this many times

"In all my life, I never thought to find anyone like you" he said "I fell in love with you the first time I saw you and I've loved you ever since. I understand why you're so angry but look at it from my point of view. I'd found the best thing to ever happen to me, I couldn't risk anything jeopardising that. Florence was me trying to be like everyone else but I'm not like everyone else and neither are you. If you don't want to have anything more to do with me then I understand but I want you to know that without you there's no reason to get up in the morning, or to smile or to care about anything at all so just put me out of my misery, can you forgive me or not?"

Throughout Drummond’s speech, Alfred had had his head down but now he looked up at him

"Is that how you really feel?"

"That's how I really feel" Drummond crossed his arms defiantly "so tell me, do you feel the same or not? and can you forgive me?"

 

His answer was to be pushed back against the wall as Alfred surged into him with a kiss, burying his hands in his hair, yanking him in close, kissing him hard and desperately.

“You.Are.Such.An.Idiot” said Alfred in between kisses “you should have trusted me about Florence”

“I know I know” said Drummond trying to talk while at the same time continuing to kiss Alfred which was proving a challenge but one he felt definitely up to “I’ll never hide anything from you again”

“Too right you will not” said Alfred biting gently on Drummond’s bottom lip “because I’ll be super glued to your side every day!”

“That could make work difficult” said Drummond his head starting to spin from the taste of Alfred and the heat of the reactions in his body

Alfred shrugged “you make work difficult anyway” he breathed “very hard” and he grasped Drummond’s hand and moved it down across the front of his trousers “as you see”

Drummond groaned “why does work have to be a thing! Do you think anyone would mind if I just took you hard right here and now?”

Alfred pulled back and looked around “a difficult offer to refuse but I was hoping for something a little bit more special for our first time than being surrounded by staplers, post it notes and officious typed notices ordering us to leave the stationery cupboard as we found it”

“Tonight then?” said Drummond his hands roaming over Alfred’s body and trying to untuck his shirt

“Yes ton…oh fuck no!! I’ve got some bloody reception at the French embassy I have to go to for Victoria”

“Fucking hell” said Drummond “bloody work! tomorrow then”

“No no come with me” said Alfred “ill book us a room somewhere for afterwards. I’m sure this thing won’t last that long and then IF you insist you can take me hard then”

“Mmmmmm” said Drummond “not sure I can wait that long”

“It’ll be worth the wait” said Alfred kissing up his jaw line “I promise”

 

Just then there was a loud banging on the door, it was Mina

"Have you two sorted things out now?"

"Yes we have” said Alfred grinning at Drummond “everything is fine”

"Good" she opened the door and they stepped out looking somewhat dishevelled to be greeted by Mina, Ernst and Harriet clapping

"Thank bloody Christ for that" said Ernst "now we can get back to normal"

"What is this racket?" Asked Victoria emerging from her office "and why couldn't I get into the stationary cupboard 10 minutes ago?'

Drummond blushed and Alfred grinned

"It was being erm sorted out" said mina 

“Well as long as it’s all tidy now…and Alfred? Tuck your shirt in please, no one wants the company represented by someone who looks as if they’ve just spent 15 minutes being fondled in the stationery cupboard” and she winked at them before disappearing back into her own office


	13. at the embassy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred bumps into a figure from his past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really cant do french so apologies that all the french characters are speaking english but no one wants to wade through my cack handed google translate attempts!

Drummond went home and packed an overnight bag. He’d arranged to meet Alfred at the embassy; Alfred had booked at room at Edgerton House and when Drummond had blanched at the cost Alfred had said

“You’re worth it”

And Drummond had responded with that full blown face splitting smile that was pretty much all the reward Alfred would ever need (well not quite all of course but generally!)

When he arrived at the embassy Alfred was waiting outside, leaning thoughtfully against the railings wearing a dark blue suit and smoking

“I thought you only smoked when you’re stressed” said Drummond

“Edward” Alfred put out his cigarette, he looked him and up and down and smiled “you look so _handsome_ ”

Drummond grinned “thought I’d make an effort, don’t want you finding some hot French guy do I…..” and then he tailed off realising what he was saying “sorry”

Alfred raised his eyebrow at him “believe me” he said “I’ve been there and done that and you have nothing to worry about! Come on let’s go in, the sooner we get in and I do my company duty, the sooner we can get to the hotel”

 After checking in their bags and coats and going through security, they entered the main salon of the embassy which was where the reception was being held. It was a vast gold and duck egg blue room hung with crystal chandeliers and huge paintings. In it were already large numbers of people standing in groups sipping champagne and speaking a mixture of French and English. Drummond felt extremely nervous, he couldn’t speak French though Alfred of course could and he would know no one 

“I wonder if there will be Ferro Rocher” he said with a giggle trying to clam himself down

“Only if we’re very unlucky” said Alfred laughing “I hate them”

 

 In the far corner of the room mostly hidden behind a marble pillar, Antoine Montepensier was wondering when Alfred would arrive. His new job at the embassy had brought him back to London 3 days ago and this was his first official engagement. He’d seen the guest list and the familiar name on it and his heart had jumped in his chest. Alfred, god what a complete and utter fool he’d been! When he met Alfred, he thought he’d seduce him, have fun with him, move on the way he always did and that would be that but instead he’d found himself falling in love. Even worse Alfred loved him back and Antoine had been afraid, being in love had never been part of his plans, he didn’t do love! Love left you laid open to caring, to being hurt, to being vulnerable, love made you weak and he didn’t do weak. He knew he should leave but he just couldn’t, he loved Alfred and he also hated him for making him fall in love with him. And so he had treated Alfred appallingly willing him to stop loving him but he never had and so he had brought that man home, god even knows what his name was now, knowing full well Alfred would find them. God he must have been mad he thought. Even now his body was hot with shame as he remembered Alfred’s tear ravaged face begging him to explain

 What would he say to him? Next to him, his long time colleague Sophie shook her head gently at him

“Stop fiddling with your sleeve, he will be here or not, you can’t change it”

“Sorry” muttered Antoine “I just want to know if he is here” he peered out from behind the pillar and then seeing a familiar mass of blonde hair immediately ducked back behind it

“He is here” he whispered to Sophie

“Where?”

Antoine gestured with his head “there in the dark blue suit and the blonde hair”

 Sophie peered through the crowd “ah” she looked at Antoine “ _That_ is the little English one you left behind?” Sophie shook her head at him “c'est imbecile!”

 ‘Yes I am c'est imbecile’ thought Antoine as he looked at Alfred. Had he always been that beautiful or had familiarity just stopped him seeing it?

 “Come on” said Sophie taking his hand

 “What? I’m not going to approach him”

 “You must” she said firmly “you cannot hide behind a pillar all night. Better to go to him yourself and be on the front foot, come on”

 Antoine let himself be led out from behind the pillar

 

Alfred saw them coming and instinctively gripped Drummond’s hand

 “It’s Antoine” he hissed urgently

 “Antoine? Here?” Said Drummond “where?”

 Alfred indicated the figures coming towards them. The woman was typically Parisian chic and neat with an immaculate suit, heals and a shiny black blanket of hair down her back. Antoine was also dark with black hair and black eyes, smaller than he seemed from the photos Drummond had seen and wearing a charcoal grey suit and tie. 

“Antoine” Alfred held out his hand all professionalism 

"Alfred" the look Antoine gave him in return was definitely not as professional and he stepped forward and kissed him on both cheeks. Alfred stepped back firmly so Antoine could not continue to hold onto his shoulders

“this is my colleague Edward Drummond” he said gesturing at Drummond who was  regarding Antoine with a look that very much said "I don't like you" and then Antoine saw him look at Alfred possessively and a wave of anger swept over him. How dare he look at Alfred like that? And then he realised that Alfred was no longer his and he had no right to feel jealous. He shook Edward's hand taking care to crush his fingers as hard as possible; he saw a look of surprise momentarily cross his face before his own fingers were being squeezed equally hard in return before he let go of his hand trying not to wince

“And my colleague Sophie macron”

Alfred and Edward shook hands with her; there was a profoundly awkward silence

“Well” said Alfred "Edward and I need to circulate late so….”

“Of course of course” said Antoine hastily, he needed to regroup and think “Enjoy the party”

 

 

Edward grabbed 2 glasses of champagne for him and Alfred

 “Here” he said handing a glass to Alfred who downed it gratefully; he put his hand on his shoulder “Are you OK?” he asked

 Alfred nodded “You know it wasn’t as bad as I thought, mostly because you were here” he smiled at Edward “but also because in my mind I had built him up into this terrible person”

 “He was a terrible person” interjected Edward indignantly

 “Well maybe but he’s just a person, just a man” he drank the rest of the champagne “he can’t hurt me anymore”

 Edward would have thrown his arms round him if he could to see the happy smile on Alfred’s face but given where they were, he contented himself with squeezing his arm

 “No he can’t” he said he looked around “are you sure we can’t just go to the hotel now?”

 Alfred laughed “no, it has to at least look like we did some work”

 “OK OK” grumbled Edward “an hour then but no more”

 “One hour I promise” said Alfred

 

Antoine watched Alfred circulating the room chatting to people, clearly charming them, he always had been very good at his job. He watched too how this Edward that he had come with was never far from his side. He needed to talk to Alfred but he couldn’t do it while Edward was there. 45 mins later he got his chance, Edward headed off obviously to the loo or some such and Antoine approached Alfred as he was talking to a small group of people about cultural exchanges

 “Excuse me” he said with a little bow “may I steal Monsieur Paget away from you?”

 “Antoine I’m in the middle…” Alfred was clearly not keen to be stolen and he looked around for Drummond but he was nowhere to be seen

 “It’ll just take a minute” said Antoine smoothly

Alfred sighed “OK”

Antoine grasped his elbow and steered him out of the room and down a small dark side corridor

“What do you want?” asked Alfred “I’m meant to be working”

 “Please mon cher” began Antoine

 “I am not your cherie” said Alfred bluntly

 Antoine held up his hands “apologies, I know I have no right to call you that”

 “No you don’t “said Alfred “not after what happened”

 “I know” said Antoine “and I wanted to apologise for what I did, how I treated you”

 It was on the tip of Alfred’ tongue to say “apology accepted” and leave but he just couldn’t, he still wanted an explanation

 “Why did you do it?” he asked “I don’t understand why you did that to me. I never did anything to you, I didn’t deserve that! Another man in our bed? Did you hate me so much?”

Antoine gave a strangled laugh “I didn’t hate you Alfred. I loved you”

 Alfred snorted “you had a very funny way of showing it!!”

 “I did” replied Antoine “and I didn’t want to. You know me, I don’t believe in love, I didn’t want to be in love with you and so I thought if I behaved badly you would leave but you never did, you just kept loving me”

“Wait a minute! You hoped if you treated me badly enough id leave so you wouldn’t have to be in love with me? Have you any idea how utterly fucked up that is?” said Alfred trying to process the information “why didn’t you just leave me?”

 “I couldn’t” said Antoine “I couldn’t bring myself to do it”

 “But you could bring yourself to fuck another man in our bed?” said Alfred angrily

 “I loathe myself every day for doing that to you” said Antoine quietly

 “Probably not as much as I hated you for doing” said Alfred sadly “fucking hell Antoine I can’t even begin to imagine what you were thinking”

 Antoine nodded “I am sorry” he said again “I do not know if you can forgive me but I am sorrier than I can say”

 Alfred slumped back against the wall “I hated you for so long” he said “but now I just feel sad for you that you are this messed up”

 “Am I forgiven?” asked Antoine

 Alfred closed his eyes and nodded “you are”

 "May I hug you?” asked Antoine “one last time”

 “OK” said Alfred “it would be good to part as, well I don’t know what but at least I don’t detest you anymore”

 Antoine put his arms around Alfred and hugged him tightly feeling the familiar contours of his body fit against him just the way they used too. Alfred hugged him back feeling Antoine rest his head on his shoulder and then, was he imagining it or was that a kiss brushing against his neck? That was another one; he was definitely not imagining it as he felt Antoine nuzzling against his skin. He tried to move away and then found his mouth suddenly being covered by Antoine’s own

 “ge…off…” Alfred tried to push him off but Antoine was stronger and very determined. The kiss went on, far too hard and possessively until just as suddenly he was released and a familiar voice was saying

 “Get _off_ him” and then he saw Edward dragging Antoine back and pinning him against the opposite wall

 “You do not ever, _ever_ do that again” he said using his height and additional bulk to intimidate Antoine “do you understand? You never touch him again”

 Alfred rubbed the back of his hand across his mouth as Antoine glared at Edward and then dropped his eyes

 “Sorry" he muttered

 “Just go” said Alfred “and get some help! Trust me you need it!”

 Antoine straightened up with some attempt at bravado as he straightened his tie and then he left

 Edward and Alfred looked at each other

 “I think it is time we went to the hotel” said Edward “I clearly can’t leave you alone for more than 5 minutes without ex boyfriends trying to ravish you”, he put his arm round him “and that’s my job”

 

 

 

 


	14. Ive unleashed a monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred is live and unleashed now he's all OK about Antoine but poor Drummond is exhausted and it's affecting his work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> obviously its canon in my head that once they got started, they'd be at it like rabbits and especially Alfred cos you always have to watch out for the sweet faced ones!

‘I’ve unleashed a monster’ groaned Drummond to himself as he rubbed his eyes and tried to focus on his computer screen. His body ached in places he didn’t even know he had places!

‘Coffee’ he thought ‘I need coffee!’

He staggered over to the kitchen wincing at the ache in his stomach muscles; Alfred was going to be the death of him!

 Ernst and Albert were in there bickering gently over who had had the last chocolate digestive, ‘it was Ernst’ thought Drummond ‘it was always Ernst!’

“Goodness Drummond you look…” said Albert eyeing the bags under his eyes, messed up hair and suspicious stubble rash

“Shagged out” supplied Ernst “our Alfred keeping you busy is he?”

“Ernst do you _really_ need to know that?” said Albert reprovingly

Drummond laughed “let’s just say a whole night’s sleep is long overdue

Just then Alfred there was no other word for it bounded down the corridor with Mina on their way back from meeting.

“Morning all” he said skin and eyes glowing, hair shining, the picture of health and energy “morning….Ed...Drummond, how are you?”

Albert sighed “for goodness sake Alfred we are not idiots, it’s clear you slept together last night and probably the 21 nights before that so just stop with this nonsense!” and  he got up and slammed out

Ernst pulled an 'that was awkward face' “I think Victoria has very bad morning sickness and also evening sickness and most of the day sickness so he’s not getting much sleep”

“That makes two of us” muttered Drummond

 

Their first night together in the hotel, Drummond had been worried that Alfred would have been upset by the encounter with Antoine and was very gentle and tender with him aware that it had been a long time for him and frankly for him too. Alfred had reciprocated in kind and when he finally came moaning Edward’s name as he stared into his eyes, Edward had cried a little at the depth of feeling in his soul. At last he was truly in love.

And Alfred loved him back. He would wake to find Alfred staring at him, if they were together Alfred was always gently touching him just a light brush of his fingers across his arm or on his knee, he made playlists for him & would send him messages constantly telling him how much he loved him.

Unfortunately for Edward, he also sent other kinds of messages too describing in graphic detail what he’d like to do to Edward/would be doing to Edward when he got him home. For all his sweetness and angelic face, Alfred appeared to have a mind packed full of imaginative ideas of what he could do with Edward naked and it was making work extremely difficult. Not only was Alfred exhausting him at night but he was making it incredibly difficult to get anything done at work as well _._ The problem was that much though Drummond’s brain said “just ignore the porn” he couldn’t actually manage it, which meant he spent most of the time in the office having filthy chats with Alfred on IM rather than working. It didn’t help that Alfred would also wander causally across to his office under the pretence of borrowing a stapler or some such which was actually a euphemism for ‘I’ve come to kiss you and stroke interesting parts of your body’.

Of course just to make things even more difficult, he was working on the final report for Sir Robert recommending what should happen to the business. Before he’d always been able to divorce his feelings from his job, to think of companies not in terms of people but of jobs and roles, he wasn’t getting rid of people, he was getting rid of roles or changing them to what the company needed. This time however he couldn’t do it, he couldn’t separate out his emotions from his work and it was making the report extremely difficult. It was obvious what should happen, the company was too small to sustain itself and needed to merge into one of the larger consultancies. That would allow them to get rid of all the overheads and most of the staff….including Alfred. And how? Thought Drummond could he ever write a report that said Alfred should be made redundant? He just couldn’t do it. He had wanted numerous times to speak to Alfred about it but he hadn’t wanted to alarm him or being honest, allow reality to intrude upon their little world. Anyway he was sure he could fix it, juggle the figures to show that even if they did merge with another company, Alfred should retain his job.

 

At lunchtime, he and Alfred went out to the park; Drummond thought the fresh air might help wake him up. He just couldn’t understand how Alfred fizzed with energy while all he wanted to do was sleep for 20 years

“Alfred?”

“Mmmmmm?” Alfred was concentrating on picking the onion out of his salad

“I can’t come to yours tonight”

“What?” Alfred immediately turned on the big sad eyes but Drummond was a bit more used to that tactic by now

“The puppy eyes won’t help” he laughed “Alfred seriously I need to sleep! You’re wearing me out!”

“What if you stay over but I promise to leave you alone?”

“Hahahahahaha” deadpanned Drummond “like that would ever happen!”

“Oi! You’re not that irresistible you know” said Alfred semi crossly “and there are times I don’t want sex to you know”

“Really?” Drummond sat up and looked around “nope not seeing any flying pigs here so forgive me if I don’t take that comment seriously”

“I can manage without you for a night” said Alfred “I have things I need to do to you know, I mean if you don’t _want_ me…” and he slid his hand up Edwards’s leg

“Alfred!” said Drummond trying not to laugh “leave me alone! I’m having a night of sleep and that’s that. I don’t exist purely to service your needs you know”

Alfred, there was no other word for it, pouted and this time Drummond did laugh

“Honestly” he said “anyone would think I was leaving for you for 6 months not trying to get a single night off from your insatiable demands”

Alfred wrinkled his nose and looked slightly shame faced “I suppose you do look a bit tired” he said “I suppose one night would be alright”

“So kind!” said Drummond “besides think of how much more energy ill have the for the weekend”

“Good point” said Alfred a smile spreading across his face “now can you manage a kiss before we get back to work or are you too tired for that as well?”

“I can manage that” said Drummond “come here” and he pulled Alfred into his arms and kissed him ignoring the clapping from a group of people near by

 

“So there you are!” Drummond nearly had a heart attackas he came back from lunch; there parked in his office chair large as life and twice as nasty was Sir Robert “I was beginning to wonder if you ever actually came to work”

“I’ve just been out for a sandwich” said Drummond trying to ignore the strangled “oh fuuu…" coming from Alfred’s office and the door that was quickly closed behind him

“Out getting food and not doing my report” said Sir Robert

“I am doing it” said Drummond “you said the deadline was the 13th”

“It IS the 13th” snapped Sir Robert

“Oh” Drummond couldn’t think what else to say as his eyes slid to the calendar and he wanted to slap himself that he’d got so caught up in Alfred that he had missed a critical deadline

Sir Robert stood up, Drummond was taller by several inches but he could feel himself cowering as Sir Robert leaned over the desk

“Now you listen to me” he said quietly but menacingly “you’re one of the brightest people I’ve ever worked with but ever since you’ve been seconded here, your concentration has been all over the place. And don’t think I don’t know why! What you do on your own time is up to you but I don’t employ people so they can spend their days flirting and fucking about on their phones. Get me that report by 7am tomorrow or consider yourself fired!”

And with that he marched out of the office

Drummond slumped down in the chair; it looked like he wasn't getting a night’s sleep after all.


	15. taking on the world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward's report for Sir Robert is bad news for the team at Buckingham Consultancy and and Edward is left with a difficult choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Drums - never leave confidential reports laying around where anyone but especially your bf can pick them up!

“Edward?” Alfred gently shook Edwards shoulder. He’d come into the office early, his first night in a month without Edward next to him had left him unable to sleep. He’d tried sleeping on Edwards’s side of the bed and hugging the pillow that still held Edwards scent but that didn’t work. Then he’d tried thinking about all the things he needed to do at work which would usually be boring enough to send him to sleep but that didn’t work either. Inevitably his thoughts returned to Edward and in particular what they’d been doing in the shower before work the previous day where Edward had been a great pains armed with shower gel and a sponge to make sure that Alfred was clean _all_ over and then dropped to his knees in front of him to ensure one part of him was even cleaner than others even though he discarded the sponge to do it. Alfred had grinned at the memory and snuggled under the duvet, however it hadn’t helped with the sleeping. In the end he’d got up and come to work. He knew Edward had had to work late but he hadn’t expected him to still be in the office face down on his desk at 7am

“Uuh erk umm whaaaa????” Edward sat up and rubbed his face blearily

“Have you been here all night?” asked Alfred with concern

Edward nodded wearily “I had to finish that bloody report for Peel. I didn’t finish it till gone 3am, I must have fallen asleep here”

Alfred put his arm round his shoulders “you look terrible” he said affectionately kissing the top of his head “why don’t you go and have a shower and make yourself look a bit more presentable. I’ll go out and get some breakfast”

Edward smiled and rested his head against Alfred “that sounds a very good idea”

“Do you have a spare shirt?”

Edward nodded; he always kept one in the office just in case

“Good. Any breakfast preferences?”

“No, anything as long as it’s hot and there’s plenty of it”

“OK” Alfred smiled “go! I’ll be back soon”

Edward kissed his forehead “has anyone ever told you you’re the best boyfriend in the world?”

“Not as often as they should” said Alfred sighing dramatically “so you can tell me again”

Edward laughed “you’re the best boyfriend in the world” and then he grabbed his shirt and was gone. Alfred turned to leave and knocked into the desk as he did so, a pile of paper that had been teetering on the edge slid to the floor

“Fuck it” muttered Alfred bending down to gather them into a pile and then his eyes widened as he realised he was holding a confidential report written by Edward for Sir Robert about the future of the company. He wasn’t going to look at it he really wasn’t but then he saw his own name and he was only human…..

“Buckingham Consultancy is too small to survive in the current turbulent economic climate. With that being the case, it is recommended that the company merge with a larger consultancy with the following senior staff being retained

Victoria Cobourg

Albert Cobourg

Alfred Paget

To be made redundant

Mina Paget

Ernst Cobourg

Harriet Sutherland

Alfred felt dizzy; he sat down in Edward’s chair. Edward was proposing effectively that Buckingham Consulting ceased to exist and to get rid of half the senior staff. He put his head in his hands he shouldn’t have seen this, he knew that but the fact was he had seen it and he didn’t know what to do. He knew Edward was just doing his job, that it wasn’t personal but it felt personal, these people were his friends! They’d stood by him during one of the hardest periods of his life and now they were going to lose their jobs. He also had a horrible feeling that he wasn’t recommending for redundancy because Edward loved him, realistically there was no way he could justify keeping his role with everyone else expect Victoria and Albert being made redundancy, what he did was important but not vital.

“I can’t smell any break……what’s the matter?” Edward came back into the office looking considerably better with a clean shirt and hair still damp from the shower

Alfred looked up at him and Edward saw what he was holding in his hands; he snatched it off him

“That was confidential Alfred” he said looking angry “you shouldn’t have read it”

Alfred nodded sadly “and I wish I hadn’t Edward but I did and I can’t pretend I don’t know what it said”

Drummond closed his eyes and leant back against the office door “what are you going to do?”

“Nothing”

Edward opened his eyes “nothing?” his tone was puzzled

“I assume you’ve already sent it to Sir Robert therefore there is nothing I can do to change what’s in it”

“But aren’t you going to tell the others?”

“No” said Alfred flatly “you are”

“I can’t” said Edward looking panicked “Sir Robert will fire me, Alfred that’s not fair”

Alfred scratched his head “no perhaps you’re right” he sighed “Edward I love you, whatever you decide to do, I’ll still love you, and I just want you to do the right thing that’s all”

“Whose right thing?” demanded Edward “mine or yours?”

“Edward you know there is only one right thing to do here” said Alfred, he went over to him and squeezed his hand “ill see you later” he said

 

In his own office Alfred was wishing that he’d had an attack of principles after he’d gone out to get breakfast. He sent a text to Mina “can you pick up something for two very hungry men on your way in please?”

The phone flashed a few seconds later “obviously it makes my life complete to run around after you, what did your last slave die of? Ps 2 bacon rolls each or 3?”

Alfred smiled; he loved having Mina as his PA, always unflappable, kind, efficient, organised, with a brilliant sense of humour and the added bonus of being family too. Septimus had snatched her up the moment he’d met her and quite rightly so.

Of course if Drummond’s plan went ahead then Mina would be out of a job and it wasn’t that she and Septimus necessarily needed the money, it was that she was brilliant and didn’t deserve it.

But Edward _was_ only doing his job and he knew Edward, he knew he wouldn’t have found it easy but that didn’t change the fact that Peel was now in possession of a report which said the company should effectively be wound up.

He wondered about telling the others but no, Sir Robert might not accept the recommendations (‘ha yeah right!’ Said his head) and it wasn’t his place to say it. He shouldn’t have even seen the report in the first place, if he hadn’t bumped into the desk and knocked the papers to the floor he would have no idea and how he wished that was still the case

 

“Excellent report Drummond” Sir Roberts’s voice boomed down the phone at Edward “I mean obviously we’re not keeping that Paget boy on, clearly thinking with other bits of your anatomy there, no he can go along with the rest”

“But…” Edward tried to get a word in edgeways, his heart pounding

“Job done! Now you can finish there today….I’ve just acquired a company in Russia I want you to look at”

“Russia?”

“Is there an echo in here?” demanded Sir Robert “yes Russia, pack your things, you can get the early flight out on Monday”

“Sir Robert” something of Edward’s urgency must have got through because Sir Robert paused

“Yes? What?”

“I can’t go to Russia”

“Cant go Russia? Why on earth not?”

“Because I need to be here…I can’t leave Alf…I can’t just leave”

“Oh! Then you had best look for a new job too then hadn’t you?”

“But…”

Sir Robert sighed “Edward I employ you precisely because you have no ties, if you now have ties and can’t do this job, then I’ll be sorry to lose you but it is your choice. Ether be at the airport on Monday or consider your employment with me over”

And with that he was gone

Edward groaned and laid his head on the desk for a few moments and then sat back, he needed to think. He grabbed his coat and headed out past Alfred’s office where he was on the phone. He looked in puzzlement at the bleak look on Edward’s face, ‘now what?’ he thought

Outside Edward paced around the block dodging people on cigarette breaks and hunching against the wind blowing litter around. The weather was turning; soon they would be well into autumn.

The choice was clear; either he left Alfred and went to Russia as Sir Robert said or he didn’t and lost his job. Perfect!

“Edward” he turned and came face to face with Alfred shivering in his thin shirt “what’s the matter?”

“Sir Robert says I’m done here and he wants me to go to Russia on Monday”

“To Russia? On Monday?!” gasped Alfred “as in this Monday?”

“Yep” said Edward “and if I don’t go he’ll fire me”

“Oh Edward” Alfred took his hand “what will you do?”

Edward shook his head “I’m not leaving you” he said

“But you’ll lose your job!”

“There are other jobs” he smiled “only one you though”

Alfred smiled at him and then his eyes clouded over “what did he say about your report?”

“Oh he _loved_ it” said Edward “but” he paused; he had to tell him “he won’t keep you on despite my recommendation”

“Oh” Alfred wasn’t surprised but he couldn’t say it didn’t hurt

“So we’re both going to need a job” said Edward sadly

Alfred nodded “ah well I’ve always wanted to be gigolo” he joked and then stopped seeing Edward’s face “Edward we’ll be fine! We have each other and we can take on the world together…or at least this bit of London anyway”

Edward looked at him “you know we could do that?”

“Do what? Become gigolos?”

“No! Though it’s a fall back plan obviously, no take on the world together, Alfred why don’t we work together?”

“Work together? As in me and you?”

“Why not?”

“Err….”Alfred scratched his head and smiled “I can’t think of a single reason, oh wait! Yes I can what if we split up? I don’t want to have to fight for you custody of the staple gun”

“We’ll just have to not split up then wont we?” grinned Edward

“So I’m be stuck with you then?”

Edward shrugged “pretty much”

Alfred laughed and hugged him “well I can live with that…now what do we tell the others?”

“the others?” said Edward  busily trying to nuzzle into Alfred’s neck

“yes the others, Edward get off me, Im trying to think” Alfred wriggled out of his grasp

“well we’ll just have to tell them what’s going on wont we, or rather I will have to tell them what’s going on won’t I?” said Edward

“yes you will” Alfred pulled out his phone “Mina…we need to call a meeting, get everyone…yes now..it’s important…really really important”


	16. Almond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can the company be saved from Sir Robert's plan?

After Edward had finished speaking there was a silence eventually broken by Ernst 

“So do we punch him now or later?”

“For god sake” snapped Victoria, “no one is punching anyone”

“You can punch me if it will make you feel better” said Edward quietly “it won’t change anything though”

There was another silence 

“So, what’s the plan then?” Asked Harriet “I mean we do have a plan right?”

She looked around the table “no plan?”

Alfred shook his head 

“Sorry” Mina bustled in carrying 2 plates of cakes “it sounded so serious on the phone, I thought cake was necessary and....what’s happened? Why the long faces?”

Edward told her as succinctly as possible 

“Right” she said “so what’s the plan?” Echoing Harriet’s question

“We don’t have one” said Albert wearily 

“Oh for goodness sake!” Said Mina “give me 5 minutes” and she whipped out her phone and walked to the other end of the room 

A few minutes later she was back “he’ll be here in half an hour” she said

“Who will?” Asked Albert puzzled 

“Septimus” smiled  Mina 

  
  
Septimus put down the phone and smiled. At last he had a chance to get one over on Robert Peel. Ever since Peel had beat him to that deal in Manchester by bribing one of his assistants to give him the detail of the Paget industries pitch he’d been looking for a way to get his revenge. Now it seemed he had it.

“Daniel” he shouted “I’m going over to see Mina”

Daniel his executive assistant put his head round the door

“What now?” He said “but you have a meeting with investors in 10 minutes”

“You’ll have to cover fir me” said Septimus “this is important”

“Right boss” Daniel nodded “hope it’s not bad news btw”

“No it’s not” smiled Septimus “I think it’s very good news!”

  
  
When Septimus arrived 30 minutes later, Edward’s jaw dropped. In the confusion at Henry’s birthday party, he’d not met him but when he walked, Edward thought he was looking at Alfred’s twin they were so alike. He nudged him

“You’re not twins are you?” He whispered 

Alfred laughed “no we’re not, just very alike” 

“Thank god! I think two of you is definitely one more than the world can handle!”

Septimus went over and shook Victoria’s hand then Albert’s

“It is good to meet you at last” he said then he went over and hugged Alfred “how are you?” he said

“Not bad for someone who’s about to be made redundant”

Septimus laughed “well we’ll see about that! And Edward” he shook his hand “I never did say thank you for catching Henry that time”

“Its fine” said Edward “all part of the service”

“Well I owe you one anyway”

“OK” Septimus walked back round the table and sat down next to mina squeezing her hand “Mina tells me that you have a problem with Robert peel and I’m here to help you make it go away but first tell me exactly what the situation is”

So Victoria summed up the issue finishing with “and with 50% of the shares there is not much Albert and I can do to block his plans”

Septimus leant back “and Peel has the other 50%?”

Victoria nodded “yes that’s what Will sold him”

“Hmmmm” Septimus turned his pen over & over in his hands

“Actually” Edward coughed “that’s not strictly true”

“What’s not strictly true?” asked Albert

“He doesn’t own 50% of the company, he owns 48%, he gave me 2% of the shares as a bonus for the work I’ve been doing”

“ _Oh!”_ said Alfred with a grin as a wide smile also crept across Septimus’ face “you mean?”

“Yes” said Septimus “if Drummond sells his shares to me then between us, we’ll be in a majority and he can’t do what he wants”

“So it’s all down to you then Drummond” said Ernst

Edward nodded “I'd like to discuss this with Septimus in private please” he said

 

“WHAAAAT???” Sir Robert roared down the phone at Victoria “is this some kind of joke?”

“Believe me Sir Robert it is not a joke, you are no longer the majority share holder; the board have seen your report and we reject its conclusions utterly”

“But I own 50% of the company”

“No sir Robert you own 48%”

There was silence; in the board room with the speaker phone on everyone looked at each other

And then “how do you know tha….DRUMMOND ARE YOU THERE? DID YOU DO THIS?”

Edward looked nervously at the phone and reached for Alfred’s hand but when he spoke it was with calm assurance “yes I did Sir Robert and furthermore to save you the bother of firing me, I quit”

“You little….who did you sell your shares too?”

Septimus walked forward “to me Robbie I hope you don’t mind me calling you that”

“Is that you Paget?? Drummond did you sell your shares to bloody Septimus Paget?”

“I did Sir Robert”

Victoria’ cut off Sir Robert's expletive filled rant by pressing the red button on the phone

“Well” I think we all need a drink don’t you? Albert, champagne!”

 

Later that night, Edward and Alfred were cuddled up in bed with a bottle of champagne that Alfred had purloined from work. Drummond’s chest was a _far_ better way of tasting champagne than any glass!

“Edward” Alfred leant upon his elbow “did you mean what you said earlier? About us working together?”

Edward shrugged “I don’t see why not, I’m tired of being ordered around by other people”

Alfred smirked at him “you never mind _me_ ordering you around”

Edward hit him with the pillow and grinned “army officers and privates is a _game_ Alfred”

“Can we play it later? The uniform is clean now; you did make a mess of it”

“I thought we were discussing working together” said Edward “not your sexual needs”

“Alright alright, so yes! Were you serious about us working together?”

Edward nodded “I was, I think we’d do really well and even if we didn’t and everything goes tits up at least we’d fail as our own bosses”

Alfred grinned and nodded “we would so it’s a deal then?”

“Deal” said Edward solemnly shaking his hand “now if you just get your uniform on….”

 

_6 months later_

Victoria tapped her glass and the buzz in the room quietened down

“I’m delighted to see so many people for the opening of my very good friends Alfred Paget and Edward Drummond new business so can we all raise our glasses to Almond Event Management”

“Almond” chorused the people in the room

Edward and Alfred grinned at each other “I told you Almond sounded better than Drumfred” whispered Edward “it doesn’t but it does come first in the phone book” replied Alfred “so I let you have your way, don’t get used to it”

And then they clinked glasses and kissed

“Here’s to us”

“To us”

 

The End

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read and commented on this. I've found it the hardest fic to write but I've also loved it a lot, having the freedom to use modern speech and situations.
> 
> and they were always going to get a happy ending :)


End file.
